Senscarica
by Selene Illusinia
Summary: Hermione has always been different, but Draco never realized how different she was. Now, he's determined to find out exactly what she's hiding, and it definitely wasn't what he was expecting. Undergoing Re-write
1. Prologue The Carriage Ride

-spinning vertex of pure, dark energy appears and Selene descends from the vertex-

Selene: -Looks around- Nathan, where the hell are you?

Nathan: pops out of vertex of light here I am!

Selene: What took you?

Nathan: sorry, traffic was horrible.

Selene: nods and turns to reader hey. This is my first Harry Potter story that I'm posting. I have others but I don't know if I want them up yet. Please let me know if this is any good. I may continue if it is any good. But even if you hate it, I insist that you review. -smiles evilly- or else I'll be forced to send my pet demon Selendra after you.

-A large, 3 headed dog pops up out of no where-

Selene: By the way: I DO NOT own ANY of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling, the wonderful writer that she is. –bows- Thank you for creating them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Draco stared out the window of the moving carriage at the blackish, twisting trees that formed the forest that lined the road on both sides. It was his 6th year at Hogwarts and this year the Defense Against the Dark Art's class was studying other forms of magic besides wizardry. So their new teacher, Miss. Milinka Griffinsin, had decided they should experience the culture of other magical types for themselves. That's why they were currently on the road to Senscarica, the only remaining sorcerer town in England and, in Draco's mind, the most boring place on Earth.

Senscarica was a town dating back to before the Founders of Hogwarts and was filled with old sorcerers who attempted to interest younger children in the "noble art of sorcery" as they called it. At least, that's what Draco heard from his cousin who had visited the town not too long ago. She said there wasn't a teenager in sight and that everyone she spoke too seemed to not understand a word of English. So Draco already knew he was heading for a boring day, which placed him in a foal mood. And the fact he had been trapped in a carriage with the Golden Trio for the last hour wasn't helping.

Goyol and Crab had been called home on an emergency, something about a death in the family so he couldn't sit with them. And Pansy had climbed into a carriage filled with other Slytherin girls, most of which would probably rape him if they got the chance. He really didn't want to be there.

So that had left him with Potter, Weasley, and Granger as all the other carriages had been full. Oh joy; this was really how he wanted to spend his time: trapped with the Golden Trio in a small carriage bound for a boring town full of old sorcerers who couldn't remember the year, much less a spell.

Draco sighed and pulled his eyes away from the misty forests outside to the other three occupants of the carriage.

Potter and Weasley, he noted, were deep in a conversation about the town they were going to and about what they would do there. Draco snorted, what idiots. They couldn't do any of the things they thought they could. He wanted to laugh at them but decided that if he angered them, the odds were not in his favor.

He then turned his attention to Granger, hoping that she was doing something he could laugh about, though he expected her to be reading another heavy text book. If that was the case, he would certainly not anger her. After chucking her astronomy text book at him once and leaving a good sized dent in the wooden wall where it had hit, he opted to never bother her while she was reading again. However, as he turned to face her, he found his assumptions were quiet wrong.

Instead of reading, he found her staring morosely out the window at the surrounding land, a strange circular muggle contraption with two long, thin strings sticking out of one side of it in her lap. The strings were attached to some other strangely shaped thing which was stuck in her ear. Somehow, music was playing from the thing in her lap and echoing through the strings into her ears.

He couldn't exactly tell, but it sounded like she was listening to some piano piece but with odd beeping sounds in the background. She looked so deep in thought Draco wondered if a rampaging troll would rouse her. He then noticed another thing about Granger: she was crying. Not full blown hysterics crying, but there was water leaking from her eyes.

He shifted slightly so he could better see her eyes, which was difficult without being obvious since they were sitting on the same side of the carriage as her. She looked awake, but Draco didn't wonder if she was really sleeping. She was acting so strange...

Actually, now that he thought about it, a lot of strange things had been happening around Granger recently. Like the letter at breakfast the other day.

Flashback

A raven had swooped into the Great Hall with the rest of the owls and dropped a crimson red letter in front of Granger. Even from across the room, Draco could see her turn white like snow as she slowly opened the letter. As soon as the letter was free from the envelope, Granger had dropped it and clapped her hands over her ears, her face screwed up in pain.

At the same moment, every owl in the hall had started screeching and flapping around crazily. But Draco had heard nothing, nor had anyone else. It took several minutes to calm all of the owls down afterwards, but, when asked what had happened, Granger wouldn't say a word. Not even to Potter and Weasley from what Draco heard. They had actually fought about it for a week supposedly before the boys backed down.

End Flashback

And then there was language class.

Flashback

At the beginning of the year it had been announced that all students under 7th year would have to take a foreign language. Four languages had been offered: French, Spanish, Russian, and Japanese. Draco hadn't understood why Japanese had been offered, but many kids had signed up for it. Mostly Ravenclaws signed up for Japanese, Gryffindors for Spanish, Huffelpuffs for French, and Slytherins for Russian. Of course there were exceptions, like Cho had signed up for Spanish and Marina, a Gryffindor, had signed up for Japanese, but the strangest exception was Granger. She had signed up for Russian with the Slytherins. ALL Slytherins.

And then, just last week, the Russian teacher, Mr. Ivan Kargonoff, had caught Granger writing a letter in his class. Immediately, he had confiscated it and decided to read it out loud, only to discover that it was being written in Russian. Perfect Russian. The letter proved Grangers fluency in the language. Mr. Ivan Kargonoff had been shocked, to say the least.

"But- how?" asked Mr. Kargonoff.

Granger had been silent.

"Why didn't you take another language then if you can speak Russian so well?"

Once again she was silent.

Mr. Kargonoff had finally gotten fed up with her and dropped the letter back on her desk. Nothing more was said between them for the rest of class.

End Flashback

That had certainly startled more then a few people. And the news had spread through the school like wild fire. Once again when people asked she refused to talk. She didn't show up for language class again so Draco assumed she had switched classes. But still, he wondered why she would sign up for a language she already seemed to understand fluently.

He was actually starting to wonder if there wasn't more to the language thing then he had originally assumed. He was curious about something else too. Once in class, he thought he heard Potter ask Granger if he could share a potion's book with her. She had snapped the book shut and moved farther away from Potter shaking her head firmly. Though she looked mostly normal, Draco could have sworn he saw fear flitter across her face at the time. At least, he THOUGHT that's what happened. Now, he wasn't so sure. The best way to find out, however, was to ask.

"Hey, Potter," called Draco before he could stop himself, "didn't you ask Granger if you could share a book with her once?"

"What's it to you Malfoy?" snapped Harry in return.

Draco sighed. "Because I was wondering...oh never mind," muttered Draco, realizing that Harry would never understand what he was talking about. But he was pretty sure that's what had happened, he never heard Potter or Weasley ask again.

'I wonder what else she's hiding,' he thought as he settled back in his seat. He decided he should try to get some sleep, he doubted Potter or Weasley would try anything.

Just as Draco was about to fall asleep, however, he noticed something about Hermione he hadn't seen before. Her eyes weren't brown anymore; they had turned a strange yellow, like the eyes of a snake or a jackal.


	2. 1: Sudden Stops and Dementor scares

Ok, first a thank you to all of my reviewers. I actually put this story up once before but no one reviewed so I took it down and almost didn't put it back up. I'm really happy because I think 4 reviews is the most I ever got for anything I wrote. I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm also trying to help a friend over her writers block so she can do the next chapter for our 2 join fics. Thank you again!

LockedInYourHeart: I'm glad you liked this, Draco/Hermione is my favorite pairing too.

Fictiongurl: thanks, I'm going to try.

Erica G.: I'm going to attempt to keep up with my updates but I have a web comic and some original works I'm trying to keep up too. I'll update as much as I can though.

Luineraugwen the Dark Elf: Here's the next chapter just like you asked.

Also, you can check my live journal as soon as I get it up. I put all information on my updates there. Thanks, heres the chapter.

Disclaimer: Remember, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED HERE. Well, besides the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Draco awoke when the carriage ground to a sudden halt, throwing him and Hermione forward in a pile on the carriage floor.

"Uh, get off me Mudblood!" exclaimed Draco as he tried to push Hermione off himself.

"I will if you'll get off my legs Ferret Boy!" yelled Hermione in return.

"I can't get off your legs until you get off my feet!"

"I can't get off your feet until you get off my arms!"

"I can't get off your arms until you get off my chest!"

"I can't get off your chest until you get off my hands!"

This arguing goes one for about another five minutes until they start repeating themselves.

Ron, who had started cracking up at the situation, was nearly rolling around on the seat with laughter. Harry was trying hard not to laugh but in the end couldn't contain it. They really were quite a sight. Hermione and Draco both glared at Ron and Harry. Harry swore that if looks could kill both of them would be dead, buried, and half-decomposed.

"Will you two shut up!" Draco and Hermione shouted.

Harry and Ron fell silent immediately and Harry helped get them untangled.

"I wonder why we stopped," muttered Harry as he looked out the window of the carriage. Seconds later, he recoiled as if he had been burned and landed on the floor of the carriage between Draco and Hermione.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron as he glanced out the window.

"A-a-a dementor!" stuttered Harry, his body shaking badly.

"Really?" exclaimed Ron his eyes wide as he turned back to Harry "Harry, are you sure you saw a dementor?"

Draco couldn't help himself now and he started laughing.

"Shut up ferret face!" shouted Ron. He glared menacingly at Draco but it only made him laugh harder.

"He doesn't believe Harry saw a dementor," whispered Hermione, who had pulled herself off the ground and was stepping out of the carriage. Everyone stared at her, including Draco who had managed to stop laughing. The dementor thing was only funny as long as no one was actually in its way, assuming there was one. Not that he carried about Granger or anything.

"How do you know that Hermione?" asked Ron, his face white. If there was a dementor out there he certainly didn't want her going out alone.

Hermione was silent. She stepped calmly from the carriage with a grace that none of them realized she possessed. Draco had only seen children from the highest of noble families like his own walk like that, though Hermione seemed to do this automatically. She sniffed the air for a second and growled slightly in her throat, something none of them had ever heard her do before.

"Stay inside," she ordered before shutting the carriage door.  
Draco, Harry, and Ron all gathered at the window and watched Hermione's fleeting form: two from worry, one from curiosity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the next chapter like you asked. I know its really short but I thought this was a good place to leave off. I'm not sure if I want to switch to Hermione's POV next or if I should stick with Draco. If you have a preference then please tell me, I'm right on the edge currently and could go either way. Thanks.

Naoku.


	3. 2: Gate Guards and Scars

Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story.

Hermy: thanks for the suggestion. I decided to do this more from Hermione's view. And I managed to do it without giving anything away.

Lady Paine: I hope this clears thing up a bit. But if you're still confused, then e-mail me and I'll try to clear things up as best I can. The e-mail is listed on the profile page, just make sure you address it to Naoku.

paprika90: well, here's the chapter you asked for. I'm may do that, but I want to try not to give too much away. It would ruin the surprise!

Kigomae: she didn't bitten or did she? You'll just have to see.

MissAurora14DP: Does she seem odder now?

Miranda-Ashley: I hope they will. I've only got a sketchy outline going so we'll just have to see where this story leads.

Liza: don't worry, I am.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Hermione stepped away from the carriage into the mists that had given this forest its name: Aqumis. Here, the mist was always thick, bordering fog, and to get lost was ridiculously easy, even if you followed the path perfectly. Hermione walked firmly forward, carrying herself like she had been taught. The line of carriages was long and it took her several minutes to reach the front of the line, though she was extremely grateful for the light they gave off.

All along the way she heard frightened, whispered voices floating from behind the doors. Everyone was frightened, even the Gryffindors. Hermione could not understand their fear, but she also crossed through here every summer. When Hermione was only a few carriages from the front, she saw what the trouble was. The border had been closed, and she could tell the guards weren't about to let anyone short of the local reigning family through. Or maybe...

Hermione's mind began working as she thought about how she would do this, though she knew what she would need to do. Taking a deep breath, she walked calmly and purposefully towards the guard house, several dementors following her. They reached out to touch her, but she waved them away as if they were nothing. One managed to place its hand on her skin, but a burst of black light erupted from the point of contact and the dementor flew backwards into its companions.

The black light caught the attention of the guards, who watched with varying degrees of shock and fear as she approached. One she recognized immediately as Hiiro Yahamaro. Perhaps this would be easier then she thought.

"Yes?" asked Hiiro in the sorcerer language, Senscar. An appropriate name, considering the word sen meant sorcerer and scar meant language.

"Is there a reason we can not enter?" asked Hermione, also in Senscar.

"Yes, you do not have permission," said Hiiro firmly.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, we do. I personally asked for permission and received conformation."

"And I received no notification of this conformation."

Hermione glared at Hiiro. "Look, Hiiro, I know you're well aware I could order you to allow us through, and I will if it comes to that. But please, you are a friend and I don't want to order you to do anything. Listen, the students are scared. There are dementor's crawling around the carriages. Please, let us through."

Hiiro looked at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Hermione sighed, she had no choice. Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a pendent with an intricate seal carved into the metal. A snake ran around the edge, a small glass orb set into its mouth. The center held a raven, wings spread, rubies in place of eyes. On the inside, under the raven's wings, was written: Serpens silcen, Corvus entizem.

"I command you to let us pass," said Hermione quietly, her face set in stone. Hiiro nodded and turned to Miss Griffinsin.

"You may pass," he said in English.

She nodded and gratefully climbed back into her carriage. Hermione looked sadly at Hiiro before turning to hurry back to her own carriage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione climbed into the carriage just as it jolted forward. She nearly flew into Draco again and he shouted at her, but she didn't have the strength to shout back at him. She felt sick, and apparently looked as bad as she felt.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ron, concern written in his eyes.

"Yes," she said with a weak smile, "just a small run in with a dementor, nothing to worry about."

Harry and Ron became deeply concerned immediately, knowing all too well what a confrontation with a dementor could do to a person. But Hermione assured them it was nothing, and they soon allowed the subject to drop, though they insisted Hermione eat some chocolate as soon as they reached Senscarica. Hermione leaned back in her seat, thinking the worst was over.

Then, she made her biggest mistake yet. She rolled up the sleeves of her robe.


	4. 3: Burns and Promises

I still can't believe I got 23 reviews. This is a lot for me, thanks you guys.

Lady Paine: I'm glad things are clearer now. Just e-mail me if you ever need anything cleared up. That goes for all of you guys.

Megan: Glad I was able to interest you. I don't usually do things like everyone else.

Liza: Don't worry, you'll find out. The only question is what's the significance?

holly20: I'll update as much as I can.

Jtangel: I keep them short but I try to update at least once a day. I'll try to make them longer though.

piedermort: why sad puppy eyes? I can't leave people hanging in suspense for too long.

paprika90: they'll probably get less suspenseful for a while, but its good to know someone likes cliffhangers.

chiLlinpNaY: here's the next post like you asked. Enjoy!

Keddababy: read and find out!

I'm going to try to keep updating once a day, but a friend of mine has recently had writers block on another story I'm authoring with her and I said I'd write the next chapter for her. Anyway, here's the next chapter so enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Hermione realized her mistake too late. She grabbed her sleeves and tugged them down, or at least tried to. Draco wouldn't let her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked up left sleeve of her robes. She was silent, not having the energy to put up a fight. They had already seen anyway, so it didn't really matter anymore.

Draco was horrified, though he wasn't sure why. He shouldn't have given a damn about the Mudblood, but for some reason seeing those marks bothered him. Her whole arm was covered in blackish silver scars.

They weren't really scars, more like oddly shaped patches, but it still disturbed Draco. He didn't need a medical expert to tell him where these scars had come from. They were burns. Draco tried to keep his mind from jumping to conclusions as he completely examined her arm, but it was hard. Chances were she was in a fire when she was little, and he tried to convince himself of that. But something nagged at the back of his mind, claiming there was more here, that there was more to the story.

Draco shook his head and dropped her wrist; he wasn't even sure why he cared. He pondered it for a few seconds before deciding that being in close confines with the Golden Trio had caused him to go temporarily insane. He contemplated rendering himself unconscious but decided there was nothing in the room heavy enough to do the job. Damn Granger, why couldn't you have brought one of your text books?

While Draco had been contemplating Hermione's injuries, their possible source, and his personal mental health, Harry and Ron had been sitting, frozen, on the seat across the carriage, unable to imagine how their best friend has sustained such injuries.

Finally, Harry managed to shake himself from his daze and moved to sit beside Hermione.

"'Mione," he said quietly "are you alright? I mean, how...?"

"Promise me you won't tell," she said quietly "All of you swear you won't tell a soul about these." Hermione gestured at the old burn marks and looked at them all pleadingly. Everyone nodded, not sure what else to do.

Hermione smiled weakly at them and settled back in her seat to stare out the window. Harry moved back across the carriage, realizing this was not a subject that he should pry about, and Draco returned to his seat by Hermione. He turned his body so he was looking at her, not even trying to hide the fact he was staring.

There was something there, in the back of his mind, which was probing at his thoughts. Something old and long forgotten that now screamed to be remembered. Curse that head injury.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, suddenly exhausted as always happened when he tried to remember something from back then. He lay back more on the seat. More then anything, he wanted to stretch all the way out, but Ganger made that impossible. He sighed and shifted more, trying to get more comfortable. Then, he heard something shift near by and felt something lifted up his legs onto the seat. He opened one eye, to see Granger sitting on the ground, her head resting on the little bit of seat at the end right near his legs.

Draco turned his head wondering why Potter and Weasley hadn't objected. Potter was staring out the window in a deep reverie and Weasley was asleep with his head leaning against the window. Draco then turned back to Granger to tell her she shouldn't sit on the ground. She might have been a Mudblood, but she was still a female and a strong witch. Plus there was something about her...

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and snuggled into the seat. He glance once more at Hermione, but his exhausted mind couldn't think straight anymore; lucky for Hermione.

However, just before he fell asleep, an image of two emerald green eyes flashed through his mind. A memory from long ago.


	5. 4: Dream Memories

Ok, this is probably the shortest chapter out there and is sort of meant to be part of the last chapter, but I forgot to add it and decided I could post another chapter today. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

Draco opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in the middle of a forest. Above his head, light filtered thought the green leaves and birds sang lightly among the leaves. Near by, he could hear a creek running over pebbles and very small waterfalls.

A giggling voice broke his concentration and he looked above his head to see a girl standing there. She smiled warmly at him, her yellow eyes reflecting the light while her dark brown hair, which bordered black and was braided down her back, hung over her shoulder, swaying in the wind beside a pendent that hung on a cord around her neck, her family seal carved into the silver slab. (a/n: guess who?)

"Feel better Draco?" her voice was soft and musical.

"Harmony, come on!" shouted another voice from across the clearing.

"Coming Melody!" shouted Harmony in return. She started to dash across the clearing towards the other little girl. Draco propped himself up on his elbows and looked at them. Even from this distance he could see they were twins. The two girls were whispering to each other across the clearing as Draco began to stand up.

"Come on Draco!" shouted Harmony as Melody vanished into the trees. Draco started to move forward but he stumbled and barely caught himself. The world around him flashed away and he was surrounded by flames. He could just barely hear voices over the roaring fire. Through the flames and pieces of broken wood he could just barely make out to figures huddles in the corner, the twins. One was holding onto the other, as if trying to protect her.

"Harmony..." he tried to call out to her, but the smoke choked him, and he fell again into blissful unconsciousness.


	6. 5: Castle Hoe!

Naoku: well, you've been asking for longer chapters, so here's a long one. Unfortunately there's no cliffy in this one, it's more of an info and character introduction chapter. Sorry, but I had to put this in there. The next chapter will be more exciting.

Fictiongurl: here's the update you've been asking for. Glad you like it.

kole17: I hope you still like it after this chapter, its defiantly not exciting like the rest.

paprika90: you'll have to read to find out.

Kigomae: don't worry about it. I get called evil a lot; nickname passed to me was Demon Girl. I don't mind when people express annoyance at my cliff hangers.

Anyway, enjoy. And sorry it's a boring chapter. Trust me, things are going to start up again really soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Harmony," exclaimed Draco in a whisper as he shot up on the carriage seat. He was breathing hard and the sudden movement had made him dizzy. Light, he touched his finger tips to his eyelids as he closed his eyes for half a second, trying to regain his vision and soothe his head. He reopened them slowly and glanced around, everyone besides himself was asleep. He moved his legs so he was not sitting on the carriage seat and glanced at Hermione.

She slept, but it was clearly fitful. Her eyes were tightly shut and her head kept moving, along with the rest of her body. She seemed trapped in a nightmare of some kind. Draco bit his lip before reaching out and sliding up the right sleeve of her robe. He needed to confirm something.

When speaking with the little girl in the forest, he had noticed a design twisting around her right wrist, a snake whose head lay on the very base of her wrist on the top of her hand. And there it was, the same exact design that had been on Harmony's wrist.

_So that's who she is, but what was it I was seeing? And why was I incorporated into that scene? I don't ever recall _knowing_ much less _playing_ with a girl named Harmony. Besides, my father never would have let me play with a muggle-born, no matter what their status was._

Draco's head hurt, and he was starting to think it best not to think about this anymore for today. He pulled her sleeve back down and turned to look at Hermione's face…and found himself looking into a pair of extremely calm green eyes.

Their eyes stayed locked together for several minutes, Draco unsure if she would be mad, Hermione simply examining his face. She spoke so suddenly that Draco nearly jumped through the roof of the carriage.

"You remember." It was a comment, not a question, but Draco still nodded his head as if she needed an answer.

_So it was a memory, but whose?_

Hermione moved to sit on the carriage seat and looked out the window.

"We're almost there," she commented casually.

"Good, I'll be happy to stretch my legs," yawned Draco, keeping all malice from his voice.

On the opposite side of the seat, Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she whispered.

"About what?" asked Draco as he peered over her shoulder.

"This whole thing is strange," she explained "The closed border, the lack of people in the streets, dusk is approaching and everything should be opening up. Sorcerers are more active during the night; they don't much like the sun."

Draco looked at her strangely. "Why?"

"Because, almost every sorcerer in existence has a tiny bit of vampire blood in their veins. The first sorcerers were dhampirs."

"Dhampirs?" asked Draco.

"Half vampires; they're typically born with a mortal mother and an immortal father."

"Oh," Draco was still a little lost. He always thought vampires couldn't have children.

"If both are vampires then it's pointless, but if one is mortal, then it works," explained Hermione as if reading his mind, which Draco was beginning to think she could do.

They rolled through the nearly deserted streets and up the twisting path that led to the local regimes home. They had been instructed to alert the royal family when they arrived.

Harry and Ron awoke shortly before they arrived and began talking about that summer's Quidditch finals.

Finally, the carriages reached the ancient castle, much to Draco's relief. He wanted to talk to Granger some more about his lost memory and perhaps now he could, if he could find a way to get her away from everyone else. After all he still had to be hostile towards her to keep his promise about the scars.

As everyone climbed from the carriages the large castle doors opened and a woman, perhaps in her early thirties, stepped out on the porch. She had mild brown hair and beautiful shimmering blue eyes that shone like the ocean in moonlight.

"Who's that," whispered Ron to Harry as he climbed out of the carriage behind Hermione.

"She's the regimes wife, Magiere," explained Hermione.

"Wow, must be a young regime," commented Harry.

"No, Magiere is 46 and her husband, Alexander, is 48."

"Then why do they look so young?" asked Ron.

"Vampire blood always makes one appear younger then they are," explained Hermione cryptically as she moved forward in the crowd.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry about the hold up at the border gate, I sent my daughter Sami down with the letter; I wonder why it never got there. But do tell me, how did you get though?" asked Magiere.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure myself. One of my students spoke with your guard, Hiiro I believe, and we were able to pass," explained Miss Griffinsin.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get through. Which one of your students was able to convince Hiiro to let you pass?"

Hermione realized what the conversation was about and quickly skirted away from the front of the group.

"I'd feel much more comfortable discussing that inside, I have a feeling this student doesn't wish to be revealed to every one of their classmates."

Magiere nodded and motioned for everyone to enter the main hall. She sent several servants out to retrieve the trunks from the carriages and then began to address the class.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome you to Senscarica. I am Magiere Lupuerins, wife of Alexander Lupuerins, the ruler of this city. I welcome you to my home and hope that you will be happy staying here. Unfortunately, my two daughters Tammi and Sami are not here at the moment, but should be present for dinner."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, perhaps I have misunderstood, but I was led to believe you had three daughters," commented Pansy near the front, "one who was closer to our age."

Magiere smiled sadly at Pansy. "Yes, I used to have a daughter near your age, but she vanished six years ago."

"Oh!" exclaimed Pansy "I'm sorry for the intrusion, I wasn't aware…"

"It's perfectly fine," Magiere assured Pansy "I am actually asked about her a lot." Magiere smiled sadly. "She would have loved to meet all of you." She sniffled. "Well, you had best get up to your rooms before dinner; I'll have Nicolas show you where you will be staying. Nicolas!" A young boy with black hair and yellow eyes stuck his head out of a doorway. "Show the students of Hogwarts where they are staying." Nicolas nodded and led them up the stairs into the east wing.


	7. 6: Memory Diving

Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed.

paprika90: that's good to hear. So, have you figured it out yet?

Nithalas: read the first and loved it. Reading the second and liking it. You ever been to their home site?

Lady Paine: no trouble. If you get confused again, don't hesitate to e-mail me or ask. I'll tell you what I can. I think chapter 5 confused a lot of people though, so don't worry about it.

Angel-dolphin1: here's the update you were looking for. Glad you like the story.

Jenn: is three pages a long enough update? Sorry they aren't longer, but I try to update once a day.

Also, for those of you reading Coven Wars, I may start updating less. I'm kind of stumped on what to write next. I have a general story line in mind, but I need to develop it a bit more before I do much more writing. Thanks for your patience.

Naoku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Chapter 6

Nicolas led them through the twisting hallways of the ancient castle. The whole place was made of stone with arches placed every few feet down the hallways. The windows were made up of many pieces of glass cut into diamond shapes and set in panes along the right wall while the left held doors with tapestries set between.

"This place seems older then the founders," Draco muttered to Hermione who was walking beside him. No one had really separated from their groups in the carriages and almost everyone was aw-stricken so no one really paid any to Draco, who wasn't charmed by the architecture in the place for some reason, and Hermione who just looked bored.

"It is. They say Salazar Slytherin grew up here," Hermione muttered back.

"Wow, and this place isn't famous?"

"It's not true. This was actually Rowena Ravenclaw's home."

"How do you know? Perhaps Salazar did live here."

"No, Salazar was a pure blood, remember? This place has been a sorcerer town since the Arthurian age. Only sorcerers lived here then. That was the time when sorcerers and wizards fought, I know because Hogwarts helped destroy the hate between the two magical clans."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Most wizards don't. It was buried in time ages ago; they were ashamed that their ancestors tried to take our land."

"Was that what it was about?"

"Partially. The real issue, however, was pride."

"Pride? How would that start a war?"

"Well, most wizards say wizardry is the strongest form of magic, right?"

"From what I've seen and heard," admitted Draco, suddenly understanding why his ancestors would be ashamed of the fights between the races over land.

"Wizards thought they were the best and wanted everyone to believe if. Sorcerers didn't really care what the wizards said, everyone knew their magic was stronger despite the fact it was twice as draining."  
"Ah, the wizards didn't want the sorcerers around anymore so they could be the strongest magical type," said Draco, realization dawning on him.

"Exactly, but the thing was, wizards are easily disarmed, all you have to do is take away their wand and they loose control of their magic. Sorcerers cast spells through their whole body, so they can only be disarmed if you render them unconscious or kill them."

"I understand," muttered Draco, "that makes perfect sense."

"Attention! Attention please!" called Miss Griffinsin from the front of the group. Nicolas had vanished. "Alright now, this hallway is ours. There are four people to a room, the prefects are to stay in the same room, since there are only four now." Hermione snickered; Pansy had gotten kicked out for jinxing Ron who had gotten kicked out for jinxing her in the first place. She still wasn't sure what Ernie Nacmillan had done to get kicked out, though she heard Padma Patil was kicked out after she was caught snogging in a broom closet with some boy from Ravenclaw. The result was the decision to replace them with students from Ginny's year, so only four prefects were present. "I want the rest of you to sort out your sleeping arrangements and unpack. Girls need to sleep in separate rooms from the boys. There is a hand full of exceptions, you know who you are. We have an hour before we're supposed to go down for dinner, so you need to be ready by then. That's all."

Miss Griffinsin led the prefects away to another room at the end of the hall. It was very large, with two beds on one side of the room and two beds on the other.

"Now, Hermione and Hannah are going to sleep over there," Miss Griffinsin gestured to the left side of the room, "and Draco and Anthony, you two sleep over here," she gestured to the right side of the room. The prefects all nodded and went to their respective sides of the room.

Hermione unpacked quickly and went to go find Harry and Ron. They were staying in a room not too far down the hall with Seamus and Neville.

"Hermione, there you are!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hey Hermione, we were just going to look for Miss Griffinsin," said Harry as he closed his trunk.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"We were hoping to get you out of sleeping in the same room as Malfoy," explained Ron.

"She's never going to let me switch rooms guys, so don't even bother. Besides, Malfoy probably won't do anything with the Hannah and Anthony in there," reasoned Hermione. It seriously didn't bother her that she had to share a room with Draco. After all, why should it?

"Well, if your sure Hermione," said Ron uneasily. He looked kind of sad that she didn't want to share a room with them.

"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" asked Hermione, hoping to change the subject.

Harry and Ron's eyes lit up and they started talking about all the things they could do. Hermione just smiled and leaned back, blocking out their voices and allowing her mind to wonder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Draco pulled out one of his books and pretended to read so the others would leave him alone. However, if one looked closely enough, they would see his eyes were glazed and he clearly wasn't reading at all.

_Why does this place seem so familiar?_ He wondered. Ever since arriving in the castle, he felt a tug in the back of his mind. As he walked by certain rooms, for example, he knew what was in them. Nicolas, the boy that had led them around, seemed familiar too, just like Granger had when he had first met her. It was strange and disturbing for Draco.  
Somehow through his dazed state, Draco heard the door to the room shut and found he was alone.

'They must have gone to look for their friends,' he thought sadly. 'Too bad mine aren't here. I wonder where Harmony went to…Huh?' Draco suddenly realized something. He hadn't thought of Granger as Granger since the dream. He had switched to calling her Harmony like it was second nature. 'What the hell? What's wrong with me?'

Draco shook his head and stood up, stretching. He glanced at the clock and noticed it had almost been an hour since they had arrived. 'Better head downstairs.'

As Draco left the room, he noted Hermione walking with Potter and Weasley. Well, more like behind them. She was off in her own little world and they were oblivious to the fact she wasn't listening to a word they were saying. For some reason, Draco suddenly felt like talking with her. She knew more then she let on, he realized that much.

_I wonder if she could help me... _

Draco had had a huge hole in his memory for as long as he could remember. Everything from when he was about seven backwards was gone from his mind. But Hermione, she seemed to know something about him, something he didn't know. He really wanted to talk with her, ask her questions about his past that she might be able to answer. Had they been friends? When did they become friends? How did they meet? So many questions began to swirl though his mind that he could hardly stand up. He felt ready to fall over, but something stopped him. He looked up, and found Hermione staring at him. Up ahead the other students had vanished, so they were alone in the corridor.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione with concern.

Draco nodded. "Just a little dizzy."

"You know, you shouldn't think so hard about your past. Amnesia is hard to deal with."

"Amn-what?" asked Draco, clearly confused.

"Amnesia, memory loss," explained Hermione "And Draco? Please, don't call me Harmony while we're here. I can't explain why but I really don't want people to know that's my name, alright?"

Draco nodded and together, he and Hermione stumbled towards the stairs that led to the next level.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Sorry it was so boring, but don't worry. The next chapter is dinner, and believe me, that doesn't go how anyone plans.

Naoku


	8. 7: Fights and Fainting

Ok, I hope you guys like this chapter better. I know the last two have been lame and dribble-ish but there was information that relates to things that come later in the book that I had to put in somewhere. Anyway, things are going to start picking up again pretty fast. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Kigomae: Hey, I'm glad you like this story. It was one of my older ideas and I almost didn't put it up again.

EVIL-TAKHISIS: don't worry, I will. Its supposed to be a slightly different out look, I just hope no one thinks its too extreme of a difference.

lgobgirlie15: believe me, I have no intention of stopping on this story until it's done. Its one of the few I actually have planned out in detail to the very end!

bluefiredragon4131: I'm glad you didn't find it boring. Like I said, there was some needed information in those chapters, plus I wanted to let some info out so some of the things that happen in this chapter don't seem too bazaar. Is it moving to fast?

paprika90: raises eyebrow wow, one of the closest guesses I've had so far. You're good at piecing things together. You're going to have a lot more to put together soon,

z: I agree with you. The last few chapters haven't been very exciting, but it won't stay that way for much longer.

Chibi-Inu-Hikaru: sorry I wasn't able to hook you. I'll have to see if I can catch your attention somewhere in here.

Thanks again! Oh, and for those of you who were reading Coven War's I fixed the forth chapter for you. Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Chapter 7

Hermione released Draco as they reached the base of the stairs so no suspicions would be raised. She turned to look at the young man who, minutes ago had been ready to collapse.

"Will you be alright?" she asked, her eyes reflected concern. Draco nodded and smiled.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "After all, Malfoy's are known for their strength of will along with their good looks."

Hermione shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Is arrogance on that list as well?"

Draco stuck his tongue out at her playfully before standing up all the way and strutting into the dining room.

Hermione shook her head and walked in calmly behind him. Everyone glanced at both students but no one said a word for fear of inducing either of the prefects' wrath.

Draco took a seat between Anthony and Pansy, who gave him a quick kiss, and Hermione took a seat between Harry and Hannah across from Draco.

At the head of the table sat Magiere along with a tall, pale man with dark brown, nearly black, hair and yellow eyes similar to those of a snake. They smiled at the students as they entered and the man stood up as the last of the students entered.

"Welcome to Senscarica, all of you. I'm Alexander Lupuerins, current governor of Senscarica. I hope you will all have a good time while you are here and invite you to go where you please. The castle is also open to you; my only request is that you stay out of the Northern Tower and Western Wing." He smiled at them kindly. "Now, everyone, dig in."

As he sat down everyone began to eat the fragrant food that sat before them. Harry looked down at his plate and looked uncertainly at the purple blob sitting in one corner. He poked it with his fork to see if it moved. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"Don't worry Harry, the food isn't going to attack you," she whispered as she took a bite of her salad. He gave her a strange look. Hermione sighed. "Their purple mashed potatoes Harry. Their good, try them."

Harry took a tiny bit on his fork and placed it in his mouth. She was right, it was good. Having confirmed the food wasn't poisonous, Harry began to eat.

Suddenly, the doors to the dining room opened and in stepped a beautiful young girl. Her blackish-brown hair was braided back and her skin was pale as moon light. But her most startling feature was a pair of steel-blue eyes.  
Draco turned to look at Hermione, an eyebrow raised. She was sitting in her seat, back straight, glaring at the new girl with hate in her eyes.

The girl ignored everyone in the room and walked straight up to Magiere.

"I'm sorry I'm late mother. I was with some friends and we got side tracked," she explained.

"So side tracked you forgot to bring the notice of permission to pass to Hiiro at the gate?" she asked coolly. It was clear to both Draco and Hermione how disappointed she was with the girl before her, who they had now confirmed was Sami.

Sami looked startled. "But my friends called, one of them had fainted and I had to go help move her back to her home! I asked Tami to take the notice to the gate..." Sami's words trailed off as she noticed Hermione was glaring at her. Hermione's eyes flashed yellow for a second, but that was all the time Sami needed to identify her.  
Samie's eyes narrowed into a glare that could kill.

"You!" she screamed as she glared at Hermione, who was now on her feet. "How dare you come back here!"

Sami moved forward and socked Hermione in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"I can't believe you could come back after what you did!" Sami tried to move towards Hermione again, but Alexander had stood up and grabbed his daughter's shoulders, restraining her.

Hermione sat up and touched the side of her mouth and pulled her fingers away. Blood.

While Sami was being restrained and dragged from the room by her father, Draco got up and made his way to Hermione's side. Everyone else was frozen in place.

"Granger," he said quietly, "are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and sat straight up, closing her eyes in a futile attempt to suppress her rage.

By now Sami had been dragged from the room and Magiere was heading towards Hermione.

"I'm very sorry about my daughters actions, are you alright?" asked Magiere as she knelt beside Hermione. She nodded and slowly opened her eyes.

All sign of the soft brown had vanished, replaced by calm yellow.

Magiere gasped. "Oh my god," she whispered, "It's you..."

Then Magiere promptly fainted.


	9. 8: Revelations for Draco

Ok, I know this chapter's short, and I'm sorry. But I feel it's really a good place to leave off. Besides it answers one of the more common questions. Maybe the next chapter will have answers to a few more. I already updated one today and I might update again tonight or tomorrow morning. If not then I'll try to make the next update long. But I can't promise anything. Thank you for your reviews; this is my most popular story ever. And for those of you reading Coven War's, I am seriously stumped on the next chapter. I'm not sure what to do so for the time being I'm going to finish this story and return to Coven War's later. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me, they may help me along. Thanks!

Insanity-is-my-life: there is more to come, don't worry.

bluefiredragon4131: well, here's the answer to one question, but it leads to others. Or maybe you already have the answers, who knows?

KeWlGaL9tH: Here's the next chapter and there is plenty more suspense to come.

Hakusho009: don't worry, I did, I did, I did. Sorry, couldn't resist. Don't take offense.

Kigomae: I'm going to keep updating as much as possible, but I may not be able to tomorrow, I have work. But I'll try!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Draco helped Hermione to her feet as Alexander came back into the room having dealt with Tammi.

(I'm not going to go into the whole thing but it's sufficient to say there was a lot of yelling done on Alexander's part.)

Hermione watched as he knelt by his unconscious wife and attempted to awaken her. Draco in the mean time had not let go of Hermione since he helped her up and was getting quite a few glares from his fellow Slytherin's, whom he glared firmly back at.

Pansy, having finally come to her senses, walked calmly around the table and knelt by Magiere. She placed her hands on the woman's temples and chanted lightly in a tongue Hermione recognized as Senscar. Hermione's eyes lit up, remembrance dawning on her.

_That's right; I forgot Pansy knows healing magic from her grandmother. _

Pansy had studied different healing magic's since she was about six and had accompanied her grandmother, a renowned sorcerer healer, to Senscarica. However, her interest in healing was not well know, so her ability to perform any of these magic's was unknown by essentially all of those who had not known her from a very young age, minus Draco.

Magiere awoke slowly and looked at Alexander who sighed in obvious relief.

"Magiere," he exclaimed as she started to sit up "What happened?

She shook her head and looked up at her husband. "I'm sorry," she said quietly "It's just, I thought for a moment that she was our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Alexander glanced at Hermione who had closed her eyes again as she concentrated her energy on healing the bruise on her face and keeping her emotions in check.

"Yes, Harmony," muttered Magiere, "but it was just a dream I suppose."

Draco went ridged.

_'So that's why she said not to call her Harmony,' _he thought as he glanced at the girl who he was still holding. _'She doesn't want them to know she's alive...But why?'_

Why, that seemed to be a common question when it came to dealing with Hermione recently. _Why_ was she hiding from her parents; _why_ didn't she use her real name when a Hogwarts and simply change her last; _why_ was she so concerned for him suddenly. And he didn't have an answer for one of them.


	10. 9: Meetings, Greetings, and Black Outs

Ok, thank you for your reviews. This chapter isn't really all that exciting, I'm sorry to say, it's mostly here to provide you with information that does become relevant in later chapters, so don't lose it among the other clues.

bluefiredragon4131: well, you'll have to figure it out along with Draco. Unless I decided to have her answer one of the questions...

Jtangel: well, Pansy's and Hermione's pasts are relevant in this, and Pansy plays a surprisingly important roll. As for longer, I'll try.

RelientKroxmysox721: Its good to know you made an exception for mine. Its not really an au fic though. Just a different scene.

Bobby: don't worry, I will.

Kigomae: I try to keep them exciting, but I'm sorry to say I failed here.

piedermort: you didn't kill it. Don't worry.

yanely1167: glad to know you liked it.

KeWlGaL9tH: yes, well, I intend to throw out plenty more suspense, just not in this chapter.

kole17: there are more surprises around the corner. Thanks for reading!

paprika90: here are a few more answers and some more questions for ya. Enjoy!

usagigreenleaf657: sure I can its no biggy. Glad you like it so much. Just give me your e-mail.

Lady Paine: glad to hear it. But things are going to get more confusing in the future.

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"My we be excused?" Draco asked Alexander, who was helping his wife to her feet, while gesturing to Hermione with his head.

Alexander nodded, and frowned.

"Yes," he said calmly "I'm sorry for my eldest daughter's actions, I honestly don't know what came over her. Is miss...?"

"Granger," supplied Draco.

"Yes, thank you, is Miss Granger well?"

Hermione chose this moment to speak, bowing her head so her eyes were invisible. "Yes, I'm well. It is nothing more then a bruise. It will most likely be gone by morning."

Draco then observed a look cross Alexander's face. It was a look of recognition and hope. He nodded his head in thanks and turned in an attempt to get Hermione from the room quickly, before anything else could go wrong.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger, could you please look at me for a second?" Alexander's voice was firm, insisting. Hermione's back went ridge and she slowly turned to Alexander, lifting her head slowly. Her yellow eyes looked towards the ground, so she would not be able to see the looks of anger and disappointment which she thought would be present. But all Draco saw were looks of happiness and love cross both adults faces as they came forward to embrace their youngest daughter.

"Harmony," exclaimed Magiere as she hugged her. "Where have you been?" She looked happy, but curious. Hermione looked at the ground, pulling away from both her parents towards Draco, whose hand she gripped. He noticed she seemed ready to cry.

"Why did you leave Harmony?" asked Alexander, desperate to hear his daughters voice, to insure this wasn't a dream.

Tears slid down her face, and Draco moved closer so that she knew he was there.

"I will not stay where I am not welcome," whispered Hermione, turning towards the exit. However, just before she left, she uttered one more comment to her family. "Besides, why should I stay with those who do not trust me?"

Everyone froze again as her last words reached their ears. Draco simply stared for a few seconds at the spot where Hermione had stood before looking back at her parents. They were shocked, and Magiere looked ready to cry. He looked at Harry and Ron, who looked like they were angry at Hermione. He looked at Pansy, who was still kneeling on the floor. She looked at him and nodded._"What are you waiting for you idiot, go help her!"_ Pansy mentally shouted at Draco.

_"What about you? What are you going to do?"_ asked Draco in return.

_"I'm going to contact Vince and Gregory and follow shortly. But right now she needs someone with her. Who knows what she could do!"_

Draco nodded, understanding the urgency of the situation and went to find Hermione.

Draco hurried up the stairs towards the room where the prefects were staying. He doubted she would go there, but it was a chance.

_What was she talking about? Who doesn't trust her? Who didn't want her here? Gah!_

Draco's head began to pound again and dizziness swept through his body.

_Why is this happening to me... _

The dizziness increased and he watched at the floor rushed to meet him...only he didn't hit. Instead he felt strong arms around his body hoist him back into a standing position. He leaned gratefully into a window sill and stood there, trying to ease his head ach.

When his vision cleared finally, Draco looked down, for the person was shorter then him, and found a pair of shocking emerald green eyes looking back at him, black hair falling gracefully in her face.

"Hey, you alright?" asked the new girl.

Draco nodded dumbly. "Yeah, thanks, um..."

"Tami," provided the girl, "you must be here with the Hogwarts group. It's nice to meet you..."

"Draco," he said, now regaining his posture "Draco Malfoy."

The girl paled greatly at his name.

_Why is she suddenly so pale?_

"Are you alright?" he asked uncertainly.

_Was it something I said? How could it be, I only gave her my name... _

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," she seemed nervous suddenly.

"Have I frightened you?" asked Draco quietly, not sure how he could have.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," she assured him and paused "I need to get going. Perhaps 'll see you later Dragon, I mean Draco."

Tami turned and ran down the hall, not waiting for a response.

_Well that was odd. I wonder why she suddenly seemed so nervous. Didn't she seem familiar... god not again._

This time, Draco's head ach returned with a vengeance and he lost his balance, falling through the open window behind him. His mind went black just before he hit the ground...


	11. 10: Personal Possessions

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was out of town and didn't have internet access. Its honestly been crazy recently. Anyway, thanks all of you who reviewed.

KeWlGaL9tH: I'm try to hold suspense but it doesn't always work well...anyway, mystery is definitely a aspect that won't been absent in this.

bluefiredragon4131: offers hand sorry to have left you hanging like that. It was just too good of a point to leave off on. Sorry, the next chapter isn't a cliff hanger really. But yes, Pansy does play a role which I'm going to try to bring into effect, though she isn't really a main character she does some important things.

Hiraku: I'm glad I could interest you. That's what I try to do. Here's the chapter but its not as exciting as I wanted it to be. Thanks by the way, for letting me know who this is. Hi Kigomae!

paprika90: Ok, from now on it's only going to be Draco's except maybe in the end because other wise it would ruin the plot!

RelientKroxmysox721: Most characters I get my hands on will act dark, part of my personality seems to almost flow into them. Anyway, glad the personality change doesn't really bother you, it does sometimes.

Smrt cids: Nice to meet ya and glad you like the story.

Anyway, I'm sorry to say this isn't an exciting chapter. It wanted it to be more, but I'm afraid if I add anymore then it will ruin the chapter. It's kind of just a way to show you guys what life used to be like for Yoko so I'm sorry if I bore anyone. Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

- Draco's POV-

_What's that smell? It smells like lavender, like Harmony and Melody...what? How would I know what Melody smells like? Ow, my head... _

Draco opened his eyes slowly. The room was dark and seemed kind of small. Over his head, several beams crisscrossed to support a wooden roof.

_Where am I? One of the towers? _

Slipping from the bed he had been sat on, Draco now fully took in his surroundings. He was in a tower room of some kind, with smooth stone walls set in a circular shape. A door was on one side of the room from him and a single arch window on the other. Very few personal positions were in the room, which kept him from noting whose room he was in. Noting a second bed was in to room, Draco padded over to the ladder which led up to a loft-like area where the second bed seemed to be.

He glanced up, hoping to figure out who was sleeping up there before climbing up. The only thing he saw was a pile of long, dark brownish black hair, which the moon light revealed.

_Harmony...I don't want to disturb her, I'd better go though, incase someone starts to worry._

Draco took one last look around.

_This must have been her room when she still lived her. _

He wondered over to the window and peered out at the moon lit grounds. He was over looking what must be the back garden. However, it was a fenced in area that really caught Draco's attention. It was surrounded by a tall wooden fence with what looked like a dragon design painted on the inside. A koi pond was set up in the middle of what looked like a sand and rock garden. A stone path wove through sand and bamboo shoots to a small building of wood with a small thatched roof.

_Huh? What was that? _

Draco directed his gaze to the forested area where the property seemed to end.

_I thought I saw something move._

He squinted at the spot where he thought he saw movement but nothing happened.

_Huh, it must have been the wind. _

He turned back towards the sleeping figure that was Harmony. One arm was hanging off the edge of the loft and she had turned her head so her face was finally visible. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the moon light and her face was relaxed, something Draco had never seen that he could properly remember. An image of the sleeping girl and her twin rose unbidden to Draco's mind and he suddenly realized exactly what she must have gone through.

_I need to get back downstairs before someone comes looking for us. She should be allowed to sleep in her old room for tonight, its only fair. _

Draco crept from the room and down the stairs, back to the prefect's room. Trusting his instincts, he was able to get back without getting lost. He slipped into the room and changed quietly. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Draco found his sleep was undisturbed by images of the past, but thoughts of the future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

"Draco! Draco wake up!"

Draco opened one eye, not pleased to have been awoken from his dream involving a certain dark haired girl from his past...

"Draco, you need to wake up now! It's Harmony." Draco's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. Beside his bed, Pansy was sitting on her hunches, holding herself up with her arms. She had fallen backwards when Draco had shot up.

"What's wrong with Harmony?" his eyes were wide as he spotted Pansy smirking on the ground.

"Damn, you really have it bad for her don't you?" she said with a grin "Gregory and Vince agree with me too."

Draco felt himself start to blush.

"N-no! I don't have it bad for anyone!" he exclaimed "It's just, she seems to have known me during that time that appears as a hole in my memory, so I want to drill her to see what she knows." It sounded lame, even to Draco, but it was all he had. "Anyway, what's wrong with Harmony?"

He was already climbing out of bed and throwing on a robe.

"That's the thing Draco, she's gone," explained Pansy, suddenly serious.

Draco paled greatly and shot from the room back to the tower where he had awoken. He barged into the room and froze. The place was a mess and Harmony was no where in sight.


	12. 11: Vanishing Friends and Teachers

I know, I haven't updated in a few days and you're probably all pissed at me, correct? I'm sorry, the only good reason I have is when I did go to update the internet was down. I'm afraid I've become addicted to The Sims, or almost addicted. Anyway, thank you all of you who reviewed. By the way, for those of you who asked I'm going to be sticking with Draco's point of view for a while considering if I switched to Hermione's it would ruin the story!

Kigomae: I'm afraid you're going to have to wait like everyone else. Sorry! As for the pen name thing, don't worry about it.

bluefiredragon4131: it said in the same chapter that he had awoken in the tower room. She had been sleeping in the loft.

paprika90: Sorry to disappoint you, but her parents won't really play a part in the rest of the story. Draco now refers to Hermione as Yoko, but when she's actually present physically then I refer to her as Hermione.

Chamorro: you can count on it.

usagigreenleaf657: I'm trying to update as much as possible.

Pikachu: I'm doing my best. I'm sorry that it took so long. It is possible that any flamers do hate Hermione, but I haven't actually gotten any flames involving the story itself except that it was declining, which I was aware of.

Shaz: I'll send you the link and I'll e-mail you when I update. Its no problem, I'm glad you like this story.

Glad you guys are enjoying this story and I hope this chapter isn't too boring.

Naoku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Chapter 11

Draco stared into the now wrecked room, praying Hermione was somewhere in the mess. But he couldn't see her anywhere. She was gone and her room now screamed abduction.

Stepping carefully over tipped pieces of furniture and splintered bits of wood, Draco made his way towards what was left of the bed where Hermione had been sleeping. He turned to warn Pansy to be careful while looking around, only to find her gone.

_"Where are you Pansy? I thought you were behind me." _

_"I was, but it sounded like someone was coming towards us, so I came downstairs incase someone did come,"_ explained Pansy. _"I mean, do you really think it's a good idea to let people know that Harmony was probably kidnapped? I think it's best if we let Harmony's parents think she went back to where ever it was that she was staying until we find her. That is, if your up to it. I know I would feel better if I was the one actually looking for the one I loved." _

_"I don't love her Pansy. I just..." _

_"Deny it as much as you want Draco, I know when someone's in love." _

Draco just shook his head, unwilling to fight with Pansy at the moment. He needed to search the room before anyone came this way, otherwise he could lose an important chance.

Climbing up the ladder, which was some how still intact, into the loft where he had last seen Hermione, Draco noticed it wasn't really a loft, more like a miniature room. Apparently, the roof above them wasn't cone shaped like Draco had thought so the loft area was shaped more like an igloo. A small stain-glass window covered the wall there the roof ended, throwing colors all around the area. Draco searched through the area, but found nothing. He was heading towards the ladder again when something caught his eye. One of the stones in the wall was sticking out farther then the others.

_"Draco, hurry up in there, I think someone's coming,"_ Pansy's mental cry reached Draco, who quickly pulled the stone from the wall, grabbed whatever was hidden inside, and slid the stone back in place, jumping down the ladder.

Noticing the key which was laying on the ground by the broken dresser, Draco grabbed it and locked the door as he flew out, skipping two steps at a time until he reached Pansy at the bottom of the stair well. He made it just in time too.

McGonagall and Miss Griffinsin came around the corner, McGonagall looking relieved and Miss Griffinsin looking as casual as ever.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you two," cried McGonagall.

_Damn she's ticked off. _

_"You're telling me," thought Pansy. _

_"Pansy, would you stop reading my thoughts!" _

_"Sorry." _

"Anyway," McGonagall's shrill voice brought Draco and Pansy out of their silent argument "I want you two to get downstairs immediately. We're going into town soon and you both need breakfast. I expect to see you both downstairs and dressed," she looked firmly at Draco, "in five minutes."

McGonagall turned swiftly on her heel and marched away.

Miss Griffinsin waited until McGonagall's foot steps faded away before speaking to Pansy and Draco.

"Be cautious, there is a dangerous force at work here," she forewarned before she swept back around the corner at of the hallway.

Draco and Pansy glanced at each other before rushing after their teacher. They turned around the corner in the hall, expecting to run into their teacher. However...

"She's gone," whispered Pansy.

It was true; their mysterious teacher seemed to have vanished into thin air.


	13. 12: Appearing Teachers & Worried Friends

Ok, I know that I haven't been updating for a while, but I have been busy and everything has been kind of hectic at my house recently, so yeah. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed.

RelientKroxmysox721: Thanks, I will.

PrincessMo: I'm doing my best, but it's not exactly easy because I need to decide what I want to happen next exactly.

Chantal J: glad you like it, I'll do my best to update.

sugar n spice 522: I'm glad you think different is good, I'm the same way. After all, if everything were the same, how would anything be interesting?

Lady Mariel: I haven't read either of those books, but I've heard their good.

Katanza: its good to know I've hooked you with this story. I'll update again as soon as I decide what to say next!

DanRadcliffe5666: nods it's a confusing story, I figured that out not too long ago. I'm sorry if I lost you in there, e-mail me with any questions you have.

Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure: of course and your welcome.

Shaz: I'm going as fast as I can on the writing, but the story line has taken some twists I wasn't counting on so I've had to change the order of events and that has caused some problems when I write. But I'm trying to update when I can. I might also start making the updates longer, so they might not be out as fast.

Mel: no, it doesn't cost anything to put a story on this site, all you need to do is get an account. To get an account just go to the register and follow the instructions from there. Let me know when you get an account. If you need any more help just e-mail me.

usagigreenleaf657: glad you think so.

Anyway, thanks again. E-mail me if you have any questions but be sure to put Naoku in the subject box so Jesse, Soju, and I know who its for. Thanks!

Naoku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Chapter 12

Draco was dressed in record time and down to breakfast in minutes, though he didn't eat a thing. He was too worried. Pansy sat beside him, glancing every once in a while in his direction.

_"Draco, you should eat something,"_ she mentally told him. _"If you don't then you'll never be able to make it through the day, much less investigate Harmony's disappearance."_

_"I don't feel much like eating right now Pansy,"_ he told her before shutting his mind to her thoughts and words.

She was silent after that, not wishing to upset Draco. Finally, the class was called to the front entrance of the castle.

"Everyone," called Miss Griffinsin, who had reappeared during breakfast, "we're all going into Senscarica for the day. Everyone in this town is capable of speaking English to you. However, as you exit you may want to grab a dictionary of senscar incase you want to try to communicate with the people in their native tongue. Alright? We're walking to town, so please make a single file line, I want all of you to partner up, we may have an odd number and if we do we can have a group of three. Yes Mr. Potter?"

Draco turned to glance at Harry, who had his hand raised, and Ron who kept scanning the crowd. Both looked worried.

"Professor, Hermione isn't here yet, shouldn't we wait for her?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid Miss. Lupuerins won't be coming with us today. She went missing last night."

Gasps and cries could be heard from the rest of the class, along with snickers and a few muttered "good riddance".

"Now hush," commanded Miss. Griffinsin, "the Lupuerins are doing all they can to find their daughter, though we are sure she has returned to her original hiding place."

Draco and Pansy glanced at each other, grateful no one had figured out yet that she had been kidnapped. They were most afraid the kidnapper would do something rash if she was discovered to have been kidnapped.

"And if this is the case," continued Miss. Griffinsin, "then she will most likely not be found. Now, get into groups of two and come get you dictionaries if you want them."

Draco and Pansy moved away from everyone else. They were to be partners, obviously, and did not need dictionaries.

"We need to make a plan," whispered Pansy when they were far enough away from the rest of the group. "I think our best bet is to disguise ourselves as sorcerers and try to figure out where any of Harmony's friends would hang out, assuming there are still some around or she kept in contact with them. Perhaps they know who might have taken her."

"I have a better idea," whispered Draco, drawing from his pocket the object he had found earlier in the loft. He opened his hand to reveal a small crystal disk and a crumpled piece of paper. "Why don't we go see if she is staying in her second home and what is on this disk."

Pansy's eyes widened. "Where did you find those?"

"They were hidden behind a fake stone in the wall of the loft in her room," explained Draco as he shoved the disk and paper back into his pocket and began to move back towards the rest of the group. They were filing out of the castle. "The paper appears to be a map that I'm assuming will lead to a hid-away she might have used and might still be using."

They walked down a long pathway towards the center of town. All along however, Draco noticed almost everyone they passed seemed to glare at them. The only ones who didn't were very young children, who were often pulled close to their parents.

One child dropped her ball into the street when her mother pulled her protectively towards her. It rolled towards Pansy who dropped nimbly to the ground and allowed the ball to roll into her arms. She approached the little girl and knelt down several feet away from her so as not to spook her.

"Tuil allive ereh," she whispered to the young child as she rolled to ball towards her. The child moved forward and scooped up the ball, grinning.

"Tuil arigata," she said quietly. "Tuil ohwa re?"

"Jio mea Pansy," responded Pansy kindly. The mother finally relaxed. Everyone knew who Pansy was in Senscarica, but because it had been a few years since her last visit she had not been recognized right away.

"Tuil arigata Pansy," said the girl again as Pansy stood to rejoin Draco so they could catch up with their classmates. The little girl waved and ran back to her mother.  
Draco and Pansy had to practically run to catch their classmates, but they finally managed to rejoin them just as they entered the town square.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

tuil allive ereh- here you go

tuil arigata - thank you

tuil ohwa re- who are you?

Jio mea Pansy- I am Pansy.


	14. 13: Energy Patters and maps

Ok, this isn't exactly a long chapter for me. I'm sorry if you find this boring. I'm going to try to make the next chapter more exciting.

Naoku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Chapter 13

"Alright class, here are the rules. You may go anywhere in Senscarica that the general public is allowed, however, you need to check in with either myself or McGonagall once every four hours.

_"Pansy, when she stops talking we're going to make a break for it,"_ Draco mentally told her.

_"Why?"_ asked Pansy, confused.

_"Because, we need to try to find Harmony and who knows who her kidnapper is?" _

_"You have a point, but wouldn't it be less conspicuous if we, say, wondered off with the rest of our class?" _

_"We don't have that kind of time. Besides, once the other Slytherin's get a hold of us, we won't be able to shake them." _

_Plus if I hear another wise crack about Harmony's disappearance I'm going to hurt someone,_ thought Draco to himself. At least, that's what he thought he did. Pansy smirked.

_"I heard that." _

_"Grrr..." _

_"Why can't you just admit you love her?" _

_"I DON'T LOVE HER!" _

_"Keep telling yourself that Draco, just keep telling yourself that,"_ Pansy smirked and closed the connection before she could get her head yelled off by Draco.

Draco stood fuming and glaring at Pansy for the rest of the teacher's explanation of the rules.

"Alright, you're dismissed," said Miss Griffinsin.

The group cheered and almost immediately smaller groups began to break away from the larger group, hurrying every which way.

Draco stepped casually away from the group and ducked into an ally to avoid his fellow Slytherin's, Pansy not far behind. They then turned and ran directly into the shadows, vanishing from the sight of all.

The ally dead ended just beyond the shadows, but Pansy, knowing this fact, ran straight at the wall, never slowing down and pulling Draco along behind her when he began to slow. She pulled out her wand and whispered a sorzard spell, aiming for the wall and praying that the spell would work. They continued running at the wall, but instead of hitting the stones, as Draco thought they would and thus prepared for the impact by raising one arm to cover his head, they went through the bricks, ending up on one of the many darker back passages that surrounded the city.

Senscarica wasn't dangerous, thievery among sorcerers was nil, so Pansy wasn't afraid to enter the darker regions of the city. After all, most of the city was shroud in darkness anyway. Very few sorcerers had a tolerance for light which was what made them so dangerous in the first place. Draco, on the other hand, felt nervous about being in such a dark area, but held a brave face so as not to be shown up by Pansy. He might have been afraid, but he was still an arrogant and egotistical male.

Once they were safely beyond the wall and on the other side of the ally, Pansy stopped and looked around, trying to figure out exactly where they were. Draco was bent over; his lungs were bothering him again. He didn't know why, but he had weak lungs, the doctors had said something about burns on the inside tissue or something like that.

"Pansy," he commanded between deep breaths. "Next time you do that, warn me. Please. You almost gave me a heart attack."

A snort was Pansy's response as she examined the street signs around them. "Don't be such a baby."

Draco threw a glare a Pansy, who pointedly ignored him and continued to look around.

Finally, she seemed to decide they were safe and pulled her robes over her head, revealing a pair of cargo pants and a tight tank top. She reached into her bag and pulled out a new robe, brown in color, which she slid on like coat and then clipped shut with a belt at her waist and across her chest with crisscrossing belts. She slipped a ring over the middle finger on each of her hands which were attached to bands she had slid on her wrists.

Draco watched Pansy in fascination for a few minutes until she tossed a robe identical to hers on his head and threw the belts over his shoulders.

"Put that on," she insisted. "You'll be less conspicuous that way."

Draco nodded and did as she said, replacing his black school robe with the brown –coat like one and sliding on the belts over the top of the robe.

"So where do we go now?" asked Pansy as she turned towards Draco, one hand on her hip and the other hanging by her side. She wasn't a tough as she appeared, but she could hold her own in a fight if the need be.

Draco shrugged and pulled out the map that he had found earlier with the disk and examined it. Pansy came to look over Draco's shoulder, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Um, Draco, why are you examining a blank piece of paper?" she asked cautiously.

"Huh? You mean you can't see it?" asked Draco as he looked up at Pansy.

"See what? There's nothing to see," responded Pansy with a shake of her head.

"Yes there is, it's a map," insisted Draco.

"Hm," Pansy pressed the backs of two of her fingers to her lips as she tried to come up with an explanation aside from Draco hallucinating due to Hermione's disappearance. None came to mind. Unless... A thought came to mind. "Draco, you said you could do something special with your eyes right?"

Draco looked confused. "I never said that."

"Yes you did," insisted Pansy. "When you were six…" Pansy's words trailed off as she realized that Draco wouldn't remember such a comment.

Draco looked at her curiously. "Do you remember what I said?"

Pansy made a face and touched her finger to her chin. "Let me think….I believe you said that you could see something, energy maybe? Yes, that was it. You could see energy patterns from living and sometimes dead things."

A strange look crossed over Draco's face as he furrowed his brow. "Like the energy from the bat in that tree?" he asked as he pointed upwards.

Pansy turned and looked up. Sure enough, there was a black bat sitting, well hanging, up in the tree, sleeping. It was invisible unless you were looking for it, then it became only semi-invisible. After acknowledging that there was, in fact, a bat in the tree and that Draco was not seeing things due to some bout of insanity (she wouldn't have been surprised if he was seeing bats while going batty), it became clear that Draco could, indeed, see energy patters.

"Then perhaps that's what you're seeing," exclaimed Pansy. She seemed intrigued by this thought.

"Um...would you mind explaining what you're talking about?" asked Draco, who looked extremely confused and a little worried by the look in his friends eyes. "I mean, I get the part about being able to read the energy of other creatures, but what does that have to do with this map?"

"Well, when I was doing some study into sorcery a few years back, I read that certain sorcerers can see energy patters, as can some wizards, and back during the Wizard Wars, messages written in pure energy used to be used for communication so that even if the messages were intercepted, they would most likely be unreadable. I'm willing to bet Harmony did the same thing. What confuses me is why she would write it in pure energy when anyone in her house hold who found it could read it. If she didn't want to be found, why leave a map to her location?"

Draco shook his head. "No one in her house besides herself and Melody could read energy patterns."

"How do you know?" asked Pansy.

"I don't know," said Draco as he touched his forehead "It's like a vague memory. But its something I remember."

"I thought all of your memories before you were eight years old were gone," said Pansy as she gave him a disbelieving look.

"They are," explained Draco "I have no ready access to them. But since I was eight I've started having dreams about before. Their only dreams, and large pieces of them seem to be missing, but the parts I do dream of, I remember. However, they also fade like dreams."

Pansy nodded, understanding what he was talking about.

"So, where does the map say we should go?" asked Pansy, as she leaned against a wall to make sure her herbs and powders were in place along with her wand, which was in an inside pocket of the robe, and two small ritual blades which were hidden on either side of her thighs.

Draco again examined the map. A line led through what was marked as Aqumis, the forest around Senscarica he would guess, leading to what appeared to be a pool of some sort. He glanced around for a minute to examine their location before put the map away. It looked like they needed to enter the forest going north.

"Hey Pansy, which side of the city are we on?" asked Draco. He had gotten turned around when Pansy had sent them though the wall.

"The Eastern side," she replied as she made sure the blades were well hidden.

"We go that way," he said as he pointed up the street, and began to head for the point where they were supposed to enter the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

sorzard: a sorcerer spell which can be used by wizards.


	15. 14: Forests, Dementors, and Evil Plots

Chapter 14

The shadows danced along the walls as Draco and Pansy descended into the back streets of Senscarica. Here, the only light came from the few devilish looking street lamps which lined the streets.

Draco and Pansy strode purposely forward, unfazed. They didn't blink as they passed from one shadow to another, the darkness swallowing them up only to spit them back out again when they passed into the small circles of light. To any other, they would almost appear ghostly as they passed from dark to light as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Draco walked first, his eyes focused straight ahead. Pansy was behind him, walking in a similar state. The only change in their movement was when Draco pulled out his map to check it once in a while.

Only when at last they reached the point where Senscarica ended and the forest of Aqumis began did Pansy halt their progress.

"Why are we stopping Pansy?" asked Draco curiously.

"I don't know what's hiding in that forest," explained Pansy, "do we have to go though there to get to this place or is there a way around?"

Draco removed the map and looked it over for a moment before looking back up at Pansy. "I think we have to go though the forest. The path leads straight forward from here."

"Alright, then we have to be careful and be sure to keep our purpose constantly in mind as we move though the forest, at least for the first ten minutes. I recall someone saying once that the forest was very dangerous and that many creatures of substantial power live within its protective dome."

"Wait," insisted Draco as he held up one of his hands, the other resting on his forehead, "are you trying to tell me that this forest can read our minds?"

Pansy sighed. "No, but the creatures within can, at least the spirits."

"What kind of spirits?" asked Draco nervously. He would end up going in anyway, but he would like to know what he was going to face before he had to actually face it.

"The kind that become dementors," replied Pansy calmly as she walked into the forest.

Draco's eyes widened and he hurried in after Pansy.

"You're kidding," he said firmly, grabbing Pansy's shoulder and spinning her around so she was facing him. Pansy just looked at him with eyes so cold he shuddered. Her eyes were determined, uncertain, and empty all at once.

"If you're too afraid, then go back to Senscarica," she said coldly, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

Draco stood frozen at the forests entrance, unsure of what he should do. Hermione needed help and he was the only one who could see the map. Without him, Pansy could get lost or hurt and then no one would ever be able to help Hermione. Without him, Hermione might die and then he would never get his answers.

_You have to do this Draco,_ he told himself. _For Pansy and Harmony's sakes._

Taking a deep breath, Draco hurried to catch up to Pansy, praying they would all survive this. What he didn't notice were the two green eyes which watched them retreat into the woods. A smirk spread across the skin under the green eyes.

_Well, it seems Harmony still has a few friends left in this world. But no matter, she will be blamed for everything in the end._


	16. 15: Tunnel Trouble

Chapter 15

-Pansy's POV-

The heavy mists which spread throughout the forest seemed to weigh down on Pansy's whole body, inhibiting her every move. Scampering over a set of rocks, she had to stop to rest.  
By now she had fallen far behind Draco, who was still moving as if the ground was flat and the mists didn't exist.

_Isn't he even slightly tired? I mean, he's the one with the bad lungs. _

After entering the forest, Draco had taken the lead and with every step into the forest he seemed to grow braver on some level. Even his bad lungs didn't seem to be impacting his movement like they normally would have been.

_Maybe he's pacing himself. That must be it. Pacing. Or all that Quidditch practice is paying off._

She bent over, hands resting on her knees. She felt like she could lie down right then and there and take a nap. Despair had been weighing on her soul since they entered the forest.  
Several times, Pansy had tried to strike up a conversation with Draco, but his mind always seemed to be somewhere else and since he had removed his pendent (the key to their means of mental communication), she hadn't been able to tell what he was thinking. She had even gone so far as to tease him about him apparent love for Hermione, but he had not batted an eye.

_I wonder what's up with him, he's never this quiet. Maybe he's trying to piece everything together or trying to remember._

Draco's voice calling to her from over the hill they were on brought Pansy out of her mental ravine

"Hurry up Pansy, you have to see this," Draco's words floated to Pansy on the wind.

Gathering her strength, Pansy climbed over the last of the rocky barrier which Draco had disappeared over moments ago. However, she didn't see Draco. Taking a few steps forward, the clump of foliage which she had placed her weight on gave way and she fell into a stone tunnel. A scream escaped her throat, but the mist echoed it back to her, never letting it leaving the boundaries of the clearing in which she had been in moments ago.  
Pansy watched green changed to gray as she fell. Beneath her, she felt smooth stone. Her body was slammed hard against the shoot and sharp pain shoot through her head just before blackness flooded her vision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

-Normal POV-

Pansy slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding.  
_"Draco, where are we?"_ she telepathically called out while trying to sit up, hoping he had put back on his pendent. Her hand touched something slimy and she jumped away, backing against a wall.

Pain shot through her head and her vision blurred at the sudden movement.

_Shit, now I have a concussion. What else could happen today._

Reaching up to message her temples with one hand, she grabbed her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at her temple after removing her hand.

She muttered a few words and white smoke flowed out of her wand, disappearing into her temple. Her headache vanished and her vision cleared as her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the tunnel.

Glancing back, she calmed down a bit when she noticed that the slimy stuff was only some moss growing on the stone's surface.

Some light splashing came from behind Pansy. She spun, wand ready to jinx the first person who came through the tunnel. She stared into the darkness, trying to make out exactly what was making the noise.

_Damn, I wish Harmony was here. I really need her night vision right now... _

_"That's who we're here to find, remember? Though I don't think she's here. The place where it appears she was staying looks abandoned,"_ Draco mentally reminded her. _"Head straight down the tunnel and don't take any turns. I've already disabled the traps that were down there, but you should still be careful. I don't know if I got them all." _

_"Wait, if your down in Harmony's old hiding place, then what's splashing around up here?" _

_"Probably a snake or lizard of some kind; I saw a lot of them coming down." _

Nodding to herself, Pansy started down the tunnel. However, she didn't get very far before: splash. Pansy slipped on a piece of moss and fell backwards into the clear water.

_Lucky me_, she thought as she glanced up.

There, just above her head, were perhaps four knives in a line down the wall. If she hadn't fallen, well, she didn't want to think about what would have happened. Pulling herself to her feet, she again removed her wand, this time holding it out in front of her.

"Lumos," she commanded, light flooding from her wand. The tunnel ahead was now more visible, though she doubted she could avoid any hidden traps. _I'll just have to be on my guard._ She then continued her journey down the tunnel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Draco seemed to have disabled the rest of the traps; she had no more trouble reaching the tunnels end. Ahead of her, she could see bright light flooding what appeared to be a cavern.

_There must be a way to the surface up there._

The thought of getting out of the dark tunnel urged Pansy forward, though she still exhibited caution. Finally stepping from the tunnel, soaking wet from the multiple times she had fallen in the water, which was ankle deep, she was aw struck.


	17. Warning

Ok, once again, the warning applies. This story will get darker as things are revealed. Yoko has a VERY DEPRESSING PAST, if you haven't already noticed. But what you have seen is just the tip of the ice burg. More information about her past will be in the next chapter, but its going to be very dark. If you have issues with things like abuse, then you shouldn't read the next chapter. You won't be completely lost if you don't read it. In fact, anyone who wants a summary like version can e-mail me and I will happily write one up for you. The details are important, but you can do without them. I'm sorry, but I felt the need to warn you.

Naoku


	18. 16: Nightmer Herds and ancient Huts

Chapter 16

_What is this place?_ wondered Pansy as she jumped from the tunnel into the large cavern.

The place sparkled with light which was reflected off the calm pool which lay in to center of the room. From an island in the center of the pool grew an enormous tree, around which was wrapped a string from which hung what appeared to have once been scrolls.

"We must be in the heart of the Inu-Kitsune shrine," muttered Pansy as she approached the reflecting pool.

"The Dog-Fox shrine?" asked Draco as he approached from the other side of the tree. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Pansy nodded. "Inu-Kitsune was a great kami said to have created sorcery.

"Supposedly 2000 years ago, the mage called "Kitsune" was gifted with clairvoyance, which at the time was not exactly a rare gift. However, her gift of clairvoyance was quiet different from most. Instead of seeing or sensing evil forces, she had to power to actually purify them. Through visions and years of experiments she found a way to alter the dark forces, bending them to her will. However, in the process, her eyes lost their color, making it impossible to step into the light of the sun ever again. This is why the sorcerers prefer the shadows.

"Through her visions and experiments, she also came to realize that what was once seen as evil by most was in fact no evil at all. It was simply different. The war she once waged on the darkness of the world, she realized, was destroying that which was not a threat. Her experiments with the "evil" energy led her to discover a whole new type of magic, what we now call sorcery. It is a boundless magic, which sees no good or evil, simply two different views. That's why sorcerers are such peaceful people; they see no reason to fight. And because their magic draws on the pure energy which we see as dark, their magic is powerful and, to us, corrupt."

Draco nodded, taking this all in. Some how, it seemed vary familiar to him. Now he was beginning to understand more and more why most sorcerers seemed opposed to wizardry. But one question still bothered him.

"I understand now where the "Kitsune" came from, but why is it called the _INU_-Kitsune Shrine?"

"Because," explained Pansy, "the sign of the Ankh was branded on her chest, just under the hollow of her neck. And the jackal-headed god Anubis, of who her family had served for years, some even say personally speaking with him and doing his bidding, used the Ankh as his sign. The mark had been present since her birth."

Things finally made sense now. He knew that many priest-mages had fled Egypt when it fell to the Romans, most of them retreating far into Asia and ending up on the northern island of Japan, in the mountains beyond Sapporo. That explained why Kitsune was a priestess to Anubis but had a Japanese name. And why she was called Inu-Kitsune.

"I wonder why Harmony would come here to hide," muttered Draco as he looked around the chamber.

"Perhaps because Kitsune is the one who founded sorcery and is there for looked on as a protector of sorcerers?" suggested Pansy.

"Or perhaps," said Draco slowly, "it's because shrines are sacred places which can not be defiled through violence."

Pansy considered this possibility, though it seemed unlikely.

_How did she even know about this place?_ wondered Draco. That was another thing bothering him. When he had fallen into the tunnel, it seemed as if the place was ancient and hadn't been in use for ages. He wasn't about to tell Pansy this, but he was almost certain that those tunnels were in fact ancient sewers which had probably been abandoned long ago.

"I doubt it," said Pansy suddenly. "There was no violence for Harmony to run from. It wasn't like she was abused in her home or anything."

It took Draco a moment to realize that Pansy was trying to answer his earlier question about why Hermione would hide someplace like this.

_She's so naïve,_ he thought quietly. It amazed Draco that Pansy had remained innocent this long, though not in the sense that most people thought of as innocent. She was innocent to the ways of the world. Though the whole story was still unknown to him, Draco was aware that Harmony had not had the most pleasant life one could, and wondered now if Pansy would be able to understand or even handle the information they might find.

"Draco, are we going in?" asked Pansy, though she still couldn't see where they were going. Draco shoved his thoughts away and nodded, heading around the side of the large reflecting pool.

On the opposite side, it became very clear what their location was. On the opposite side of the tree was an arch like those which appear before shrines in Asia.

"Was she hiding in there?" whispered Pansy. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt as if she should not talk as she normally would.

"Yes," said Draco quietly as he gazed at the arch and into the darkness beyond.

_She was hear, I know it. Her presence still lingers in this passage. Harmony, if your down there, then please remain there and by Merlin, let you be alright._

He moved forward swiftly, with no hesitation or consideration of what might lie beyond. All he cared about was finding Hermione.

Pansy gulped and stared after Draco's retreating form until he disappeared into the tunnel. She didn't like the thought of running head long into a dark corridor, but at this point she wasn't going to turn back either. Taking a deep breath, she followed quickly behind, clinging to the wall to keep her balance.

_Please don't let there be any traps here, please don't let there be any traps here…_

"Draco," she whispered into the darkness "Draco, where are you?"

"I'm here," his voice echoed up ahead.

Pansy slowly crept forward, trying not to stumble in the darkness.

"Here where?" she asked, trying to use his voice to pin point his location.

"Down here," he called again, his voice reverberating from a side corridor. However, as soon as Pansy stepped into the corridor, she slipped and tumbled down a flight of stairs in a most comic manner. Upon reaching the bottom of the stair well, her butt was very, very sore.

Standing stiffly while rubbing her sore rear, Pansy began to move slowly down the new tunnel, not wishing to have a similar experience. Ahead, she could see a sliver of light appear in the tunnel. Moving towards it with greater speed now, though still being cautious, Pansy watched as the sliver of light transformed into a large arched space. _An exit! _

And she ran. Pansy, who was afraid of the dark, who hated being blind, shot through the last meters of the tunnel and into another bright cavern, with no thought as to what could be inside. And suddenly, she regretted having been so rash.

Before her, a herd of horses with flaming manes, tails, and hooves raised their heads, several snarling at her. Large, black wings that reminded her of the wings of a bat spread from their backs in a menacing manner. Behind them, younger versions of the beautiful horses scurried towards the darker corners of the cavern.

"Pansy," called Draco from among the horses. They parted, allowing him to pass. Pansy couldn't help but pout. He always had had a way with animals. That's why she was so shocked when Buckbeck had bit him.

"Draco," she asked as he approached, "what are those things?"

Draco turned back to look at the horses. "Those are Nightmares."

"Nightmares?" asked Pansy as she gazed at the creatures with awe and wonder.

"Yes, they're a rare breed of horses. I don't know where they are even found, though obviously here is one place. They were at one point bred by sorcerers for their speed and quick healing, but too few could ride them without being burned so the herds were released and theserals were used to replace them," explained Draco. "They won't hurt you."

Pansy nodded and Draco moved back over to pet the leader of the herd.

While waiting for Draco to settle the herd again, Pansy glanced around the small cavern. Unlike the great cavern she had seen above, there was less light in this place, though some how the suns rays managed to penetrate the cool, damp rock chamber. But she didn't see any signs of life in this place beyond the Nightmares which, by now, had been calmed and were flying upwards into the invisible top of the cavern.

"How are they going to get out?" wondered Pansy.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Draco assured Pansy. "They don't have enough food to allow them to live full time in this cavern. There's probably an escape tunnel up there."

He moved calmly away from Pansy towards the area where, previously, the Nightmare herd had been clustered. And now she saw why they had hidden in that particular corner.

_Damn, how could I have missed that?_ She wondered as she approached a large, Japanese style hut built in one corner of the room. The place was more of a triangle shape then a rectangle so it would fit into the corner, but it seemed sturdy none the less. The place was made of a light colored wood with rice paper over the windows and a shoji door. The walls reflected an old shrine she had seen once in Kyoto, Japan. Noting Draco was already over the circle of water which surrounded the small hut, Pansy ran to catch up, never realizing what she would find inside.


	19. 17: Threats of Revenge & stolen Journals

Chapter 17

Draco slid the shoji door open cautiously, unsure what kind of spells might have been used to seal the hut. Inside, a portion of the floor was lower then the rest of the room, which was covered with polished wood. Sliding off his shoes, Draco stepped into the main living space of the hut.

Crates lined the left front wall, some of which were filled with dried and sealed foods. Along the right wall, counters and a stone box went from the entry hall opening to the right corner.

Draco passed all of this, uninterested. He needed to find the area where she slept, which turned out not to be hard. The hut, he quickly realized, had only one room. The back wall was set against the stone wall of the cavern and a window was carved out of the stone with a seat beneath it. Beside the window seat, in the right corner, a futon lay unrolled, the sheets messed up.

_Could she have slept here last night?_ wondered Draco hopefully as he knelt beside the futon, searching for some residue of her aura. Unfortunately the residue was too weak to have been recent, as was the residue on the window sill.

Outside, mists nestled themselves into the trees, creating a mystical world though which the main road they had taken to get to Senscarica and the town center ran.

_The view is wonderful;_ he noted glancing at the green valley which lay below. A blanket was draped over the window seat as if someone had just stood from the spot. Hope shoved its way into Draco's already confused mind for a few seconds, but was dashed as soon as he realized, again, that her lingering presence was too weak to be recent.

Turning to glance at the books which were piled around her futon, he noted that most of them were text books for school or other books written in various languages. He had never realized she could speak so many tongues.

_Then again, I can't image she had much else to do._

If she was hiding from her family before, then it was unlikely she could ever really come out from this place.

_How did she survive? _he wondered idly, though this was coming from a man who had never picked up a pan in his life, much less cooked anything.

Examining the books by Hermione's bed, Draco found a pile of sketching books and scattered pencils and erasers.

_She must have gotten really bored._

Most of the pages were filled with simple doodles, though he personally liked them all. Picking up another book, a page slipped from inside, floating to the ground at Draco's feet along with a letter.

Curious, he scooped both up, but Pansy chose the moment to enter the hut. Quickly, he safely tucked the two pieces of paper into a pocket in his robe.

"Take your shoes off," he ordered, knowing full well she hadn't removed the boots which clad her feet.

(A/N: no, wizard's don't wear boots, but sorcerers do. The area they live in is too rough for anything else.)

He heard Pansy kneel down to remove the heavy shoes and felt her burning question.

"I just know," he explained as he began to shift through some more books. He felt more then heard Pansy approach from behind, curiosity radiating from her body.

"Look through some of those boxes in the corner," he ordered, hoping that Pansy would listen to him. He could hear the shifting of fabric as she moved across the room to dig through some boxes which looked like they would only contain clothes or other such small personal items.

Again Draco began shifting through the books around Hermione's futon. He was looking for something specific, something he knew Hermione kept around and might well answer all his questions though he couldn't remember exactly what it was. A vague memory trickled into his cluttered conscious.

- Flashback -

"Draco! What are you doing! Give that back!" shouted Hermione as she began to chase him down the hallway. They looked about seven.

"If you want it you'll have to catch me first!" shouted Draco in return as he jumped off her window sill and started to run for the door.

Hermione shot in front of him, causing them both to fall in a heap on the floor. Draco looked down at Hermione and grinned.

"I still have it!" he cried happily waving a book above her head.

"Do you now?" she asked as she pushed him off of her and smirked, the leather-bound book he had stolen moments ago in her left hand. Glancing up, he saw that the book he held was a book she had stolen from Tami on puberty. He dropped the book and leapt away like it would attack. Hermione's smooth laughter echoed in his ears.

"That'll teach you to steal my journal," she said, still laughing as she walked back into her room.

- End flashback -

_Her journal, that's what I'm looking for._

Waiting until he was sure Pansy was far enough away; Draco knelt down, touching the floor with his finger tips and closing his eyes. The futon in front of him was made perfectly, but for some reason Hermione's presence was extremely strong, coming from some where near the clearly unused bed. _No, not near, under._

Suddenly, Draco's eyes snapped open with such force that he though they would be forced from his head. Blinking several times, he realized that he had been struck with some kind of a shield or spell.

_It's under her futon,_ he told himself as he rolled the futon up into the corner, exposing the mats which covered the floor from wall to wall.

Faint lines could be seen running through the middle of a few of the mats and Draco hastily moved them aside, not bothering to check for a guarding spell.

Wham! He flew backwards across the room, crashing into one of the walls' which, luckily, was made stone.

Well, lucky for Hermione who wouldn't have to repair a broken wall. Unfortunately for Draco, stone is not the best thing to cushion a fall and he became lost in the blissful darkness of unconsciousness, his last thought being: _I am so going to get you for that Harmony._


	20. 18: Journal of Doom

Chapter 18

Draco opened his eyes to find Pansy kneeling over him, worry covering her face. Sitting up slowly and rubbing the back of his head, he tried to recall exactly what he had been doing before he went flying around the room.

_Oh yeah, now I remember, _thought Draco as he reached up to rub his pounding temples._ I was moving some mats aside and was thrown backwards because of one of Harmony's damn spells. And people say I'M paranoid!_

Blinking several times in hopes he could get the room to stop spinning, Draco found that all he had succeeded in doing was make the stars come out sooner.

_So now I can't get a sense of direction AND I'm being blinded by flashing lights. Fun._

Staggering the few feet back to the window seat, being careful to avoid the booby-trapped mats, Draco finally managed to stop feeling as if he was in a washing machine and began to consider what could be done about this little trap.

_Ok, so it's not exactly little. If I hadn't brought a band of energy up just before I hit the wall my brains would have been splattered all around the room. But why did Harmony use such a strong spell to protect whatever is beneath these mats? She always told me she didn't have anything that she couldn't live without._

While Draco was lost in his thoughts, Pansy had been trying to remember what Hermione said the spell to disable this spell was.

_It's one of her spells, I know that much,_ Pansy silently told herself, keeping her mind well guarded. _And she told me once at Hogwarts how to disable it in case something happened while we were here because she wanted to try to help Draco remember. But how did she say you reverse the spell? What was it...wait, that's it! Now I remember!_

Jumping to her feet, Pansy pulled out her wand and muttered a few words of the ancient Japanese senscar.

Draco heard Pansy's chanting and lifted his head to see what she was doing just as the barrier which had been placed on the mats went down. Pushing away from the wall, Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy who simply shrugged, before both knelt besides the now unguarded opening.

They approached cautiously, unsure if any more traps guarded this seemingly sacred treasure. Reaching inside the opening, Draco closed his eyes and prepared to be thrown backwards again. Nothing happened.

Opening his eyes, he felt around inside the small but dark compartment and pulled out a thick, leather-bound book. It seemed really old.

Handing it to Pansy to examine, he reached back into the box, only to come in contact with a smooth surface. At first, he believed it was the lining of the space in which the book was hidden, but the sides of the "bottom" of the opening gave way to the sides of a box.

Pulling the black lacquer box from its place of hiding, Draco discovered it wasn't as new as he thought it might be. The box was clearly Japanese but was covered in kanji _and_ Egyptian hieroglyphs, the meanings of which he didn't know. He was actually surprised it was in as good of condition as it was.

Setting the box on the floor, Draco carefully lifted the lid. He was surprised by what he saw. It was full of small leather-bound books like the one he recalled stealing from her that one time. He set the lid aside and removed the first of the small books. The date 1987 was printed on the cover.

"What is it?" asked Pansy with curiosity as she glanced over Draco's shoulder.

"A journal," he explained. "Harmony's journal."

"What does it say?" asked Pansy.

Draco, though nervous about reading his best friend's journal, knew that they could well contain valuable clues as to where she had vanished, or who had kidnapped her. Clearing his throat, Draco began to read the first entry:

"December 21: I'm in the shrine again. I'm not sure why, but I'm drawn to this place by a force I can't even begin to understand. My parents think I'm spending all this time praying. I wish I knew why I was drawn here so soundly. Even as I sit now, before the tribute to Inu-Kitsune, I feel somehow different, as if there is something within me calling to something here in the shrine. I know it sounds crazy and I'm beginning to wonder if it has anything to do with the ankh on my chest. I haven't told anyone yet; I want to talk with Draco before I say anything to anyone else.

"I know that must sound strange, telling my best friend before my twin, but I can't tell Melody yet. She'll just start on her theory that I'm the reincarnation of Inu-Kitsune again and I really don't want to add any fuel to that fire. I think that might be the only thing we actually disagree on...anyway; I intend to tell Draco tomorrow when he comes to visit. I'll take him into the heart of the shrine and speak to him beneath the torii gates. They can protect us as we talk. I only hope he can advise me on the action I should take."

Draco's brows furrowed. _I never had a conversation about anything like that with Harmony. At least I don't think I did...no, I know I didn't. But she said she was going to talk to me, and it seemed she didn't want to tell anyone else but needed advice. So why didn't she ever talk to me?_

Turning the page, he began to read the next entry hoping to find out why she hadn't spoken to him.

"December 22: Shit, I can't believe how careless I was! Melody walked in while I was changing my shirt this morning and saw the mark! She went screaming to mother and father like I predicted she would too. I'm not sure what happened afterwards with them, because I ran before they could get there. So now, I'm hiding at the heart of the shrine in one of the highest branches of the Darjin tree from my own family until I can figure out what to do. Damn, I wish Draco was here, he would know what to do..."

The ink had run at this point making it impossible to make out what she had written. Spots dotted the page in various other places as well.

Draco didn't think he could be any more confused. _She was crying, because of me? Why? What was she to me? What was I to her?_

The truth of what had happened that day struck Draco hard. He remembered that day clearly suddenly. He had gone to visit Hermione, but her family had said she wasn't feeling well, sending him away. He had been suspicious but pushed his suspicions to the back of his mind. This had been her family, why would they lie to him? Now he wished he'd paid more attention to his instincts and asked more questions. He had let her down before; he wasn't going to let her down again. Determination renewed, Draco continued to read Hermione's journal aloud.

"December 23: I've decided to hide for a week and hope they forget this ever happened. There is no way I can explain to my family why I kept this a secret. Don't they realize I'm not Inu-Kitsune's reincarnation?

"How can I prove that to them? They won't listen to me. They think they know what is best for me without even asking me what is going on! How can I explain to them that I don't want to be trained as a priestess? I know that they will try to train me too, probably insist upon it.

"I know that sounds selfish, but I don't want to have the responsibilities of a priestess because I'm not cut out to be one. I know I can't take the responsibility or pressure of a priestess. It's beyond me. I haven't even learned to control the few powers I have, how do they expect me to learn to control a whole new set of energies on top of that which I'm still learning to control?

"My visions already place much stress on my mind which is only lessened when I write within my own shadow book. I can not become a priestess on top of these visions. I will resist as long as I can. My only hope at this time is that the torii gates shale protect me from my own."

Behind him, he heard Pansy gasp. Glancing at her, he noted she seemed shocked.

"She was a priestess?" asked Pansy.

"Not that I know of," responded Draco as he flipped through several more pages, "though she could have been I suppose. Here, this entry is a few weeks after they found out about the mark, lets see if she says anything more.

"January 12: They're trying to force me to train again. I knew they wouldn't understand. That's why I'm here again, in the Sensaii, hoping they don't find me. I've been spending much time here in the Sensaii in the branches of the Darjin tree and in the cavern beyond the torii gates as of recent. It is as if this place calls to me. I can't explain it. When I sit within the cavern, I feel strong and when I sit within the Sensaii I feel calm, as if every ounce of stress has fled my body. It is something that I still do not understand, but which I hope will soon become clear to me."

"She seems so confused," whispered Pansy "I wish now I had been around to offer support more. I only came on occasion to see her."

"Well, at least you could easily speak with her," commented Draco. "I was almost completely banned from seeing her. The only times I could were when I met her here."

"So you remember meeting her here?" asked Pansy hopefully.

"No, it says so in the next passage," explained Draco.

"Oh."

Draco flipped through several more pages, until he found a long entry. It was dated March 29th.

_That was the day I was released from the hospital,_ recalled Draco as he began to read.

"March 29: It's over; every thing has come crashing down around me, as I feared it would. I've considered taking my life as well; it's not as if I will be missed. Everyone now hates me beyond a doubt.

"Sami, Mother, Father, all of them except Tami blame me for Melody's death. Though only Sami has vocalized this, I see it in my parent's eyes every time I speak with them. Their eyes reflect sadness and wishful support, but distrust is there also and they can rarely look me in the eye, if they can even look at me. They have been avoiding me since the fire. They wouldn't even visit me in the hospital.

"And I've nearly gotten Draco killed too. I still don't know what he was doing there in the fire. I told him at the first sign of trouble to go to the police, so why was he in the building? Did the person who sent it up in flames throw him in there as well in hopes of killing him along with me?

"I would have asked him but his memory has been wiped clear of everything involving the fire and before that. I've been banned from seeing him by my parents, so I suppose it wouldn't do me much good anyway. Narcissa and Lucius are very nice though. Even though their son has been hospitalized and can't remember anything, they still came to see me. I was amazed when they showed up about two days after I woke up. Narcissa smiled and asked how I was feeling and Lucius even gave me a small smile. I was amazed. I even asked if they were angry at me for what had happened to Draco. Narcissa and Lucius had both stared at me as if I was mad.

""Angry at you, dear? Why would we be?" she asked. "You weren't the one to set fire to the building, correct?" I had nodded here and she had simply smiled at me. "Then you aren't at fault. Besides, you were injured far worse then Draco. His memories might be gone, but he will survive with no major scaring or damage aside some to his lung tissue." Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder and turned to speak to me. "The medical teams told us what happened," he explained. "You saved Draco's life you know. If you hadn't helped him out of the fire, then he would have died of smoke inhalation, and no one could have reached you two in time to save him. You are one of Draco's closest friends and as far as Narcissa and I are concerned, you are part of our family and have been for years. We couldn't be angry with you, you did all you could."

"I am very grateful for the Malfoy's kindness; it helped make the one visit I got from my parents bearable.

"They came in with Tami and Sami, who was glaring at me so harshly I felt like crying. The looks on my parents faces, too, made me want to burst into tears. The next hour was probably the worst time of my life. All my parents did was express their disappointment at my actions. They act as if I set fire to the building! "We are very disappointed in you Harmony. How could you have let this happen?" said father with anger in his eyes. "How could you have left Melody in that fire to save that...wizard! Melody was your sister, and a sorcerer's life is worth more then a wizards! Everyone knows that unless their some kind of idiot!" screamed Sami. "You made a grave mistake, and now because of you Melody is dead," Mother scolded. I didn't even have a chance to speak and if I could have thrown them from the room or run I would have. I wanted to scream at them in turn. 'Melody was already dead when I got Draco out! I didn't abandon her! I wasn't the one who started the fire!' Then the blow had come. "Harmony, you have shown that you do not have your priorities in order and that your mind has become muddled. You no longer understand your culture nor do you remember to who your loyalties lay. From now on, you are forbidden from seeing Draco Malfoy, is that understood? He has become a bad influence on you, and I won't have you being corrupted by a wizard, though I always thought you incorruptible." At this point I snapped. "No! You can't do this! I won't let you! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE ONLY CORRUPT ONES HERE! YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER BEFORE PASSING JUDGMENT ON A SITUATION! NONE OF YOU WERE IN THAT FIRE, AND NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT TRULY HAPPENED BECAUSE ONLY ME, DRACO AND MELODY WERE IN THE FIRE, AND ONE HAS AMNEISA WHILE THE OTHER IS NOTHING MORE THEN A PILE OF ASHES-" Father slapped me here. "Never raise your voice to us again, and never speak so lowly of your sister again. She was twice the sorcerer that you are. I can not even believe you are my daughter." They left after that, and I began to cry. But no one was there to dry my tears, and I realized that I was truly alone.

"My parents have also begun planning Melody's funeral. I'm most curious on what day she will be buried. Normally the body is preserved and the dead person is buried on the day of their birth, though with twins usually the first one to parish is buried six months from the day of their birthday. However, I fear my parents will have her buried on my birthday. Chances are they have forgotten we were born on separate days even though we always celebrated our birthdays on December 21, my actual birthday. Melody was born on December 22 at 1:30 in the morning. I sincerely hope they bury her on the 22. If she is buried on the 21, though I already know that my birthday will never again be a happy one, I doubt I will even be able to celebrate it.

"Oh, what am I thinking? I'm so selfish! My twin is dead and instead of morning I'm fretting over whither she will be buried on my birthday or not! Anubis, what is wrong with me?"

At this point the words had vanished, for the rest of the page was dotted with tears.


	21. 19: More Journal of Doom

Chapter 19

Draco felt something cool and wet slide down his cheek. Reaching up, he pressed his fingers against the wet spot and stared at his fingers as if the substance were alien to him. He hadn't cried in years.

Clutching his fist, Draco felt anger well up inside his chest. Everything was an act, all of it. Harmony's parents hadn't cared for her. No wonder she had become Hermione Granger.

Pansy watched as Draco's face contorted into rage which, she could only assume, was aimed at Hermione's family.

"Draco?" she asked cautiously. "Draco, please calm down. Her whole family isn't to blame. They weren't the ones who tormented her after the accident, past when she was released from the hospital. In fact, I think her mother and father as well as Sami tried to help her through this. You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Who dared to torment Harmony," the question came out as more of a command to tell.

"The only one who didn't support her," whispered Pansy in response, afraid of Draco's reaction. He could be fierce when angered, and she was well aware how much he cared for Hermione.

"Sami did this?" asked Draco harshly. She was the only one who didn't seem to support Hermione.

Pansy sighed. "Yes, she did torment Harmony."

"I bet she kidnapped Harmony as well."

Pansy's eyes widened and her head shot up so fast it was amazing she didn't get whip lash. "I never said that. All I am saying is don't jump to conclusions. You know as well as I do that things aren't always as they appear when it comes to the magical world."

"But Sami always hated Harmony," argued Draco in return. "She was always picking on her, ever before Melody died. I can't remember much of that time, but I can remember Sami picking on Harmony, the word bully is attached to her name in my mind."

"And her teasing turned to abuse after Melody's death, I know," said Pansy in her most soothing voice "but that doesn't mean we-"

"Sami abused Harmony?" asked Draco with so much anger Pansy feared he would strike her or try to kill Sami the next time he saw her.

"Yes, she did," said Pansy, her voice calming as she could make it.

"What did Sami do to her?" asked Draco, who was seething by now.

"Just like I said, she abused her. Is there an entry in there about Melody's funeral?"

Draco flipped through the pages, but the entries stopped on December 12th. "I don't see one."

Dropping beside the liquor chest, Pansy dug through the books, seeming to look for one in particular. Finally she pulled another small book from the chest, this one with the year 1988.

"Read the first entry," ordered Pansy as she handed the book to Draco.

Glancing at the book, Draco slowly began to read the entry out loud.

"December 22: Melody's funeral was today, though I spent most of it unconscious and in a ditch thanks to my bitch of a sister, Sami. You see, I'm still on crutches even though it's been nearly a year since the fire. The damage to my leg muscles is extensive and I can't walk on my right leg yet nor can I place my full weight on my left leg.

"Today, when the procession to my sisters' grave was taking place, I fell behind due to my injuries. Refusing to slow the procession down, mother told Sami to walk with me and make sure that I got to the grave alright; Mother and Father seem to have calmed down a bit since the incident at the hospital, though I can tell they still aren't happy with me. Or perhaps it's because we have to keep up the appearance of being a united family. Whatever it is, it's at least keeping me from any serious harm minus neglect, and that's something I can deal with. After all, it makes being mute easier.

"Well, I should say any serious harm from my parents. Sami doesn't share their opinion. She seems to feel I need to be punished more for what happened, and perhaps she's right.

"Today, after Mother told her stay with me, Sami wasn't happy. In fact, she was furious. "I can't believe I have to baby sit you! Mother is only making me stay with you to make sure you don't cause any more trouble you know. She still doesn't believe you didn't have something to do with the fire, nor does father. Melody was their favorite too, if you had died instead of her then they probably wouldn't have cared, just been relieved Melody hadn't perished. They're afraid you'll cause more trouble then you already have! You never were devoted to Sorcery like the rest of us, hanging around with riff-raff like that damn wizard boy, Drogan? Drathco?"

"Draco," I replied.

"Shut up bitch! Don't correct your superiors!" shouted Sami as she struck me on the face. I lost my balance and fell, but I lost consciousness before anything else could happen. When I did wake up, the sun was setting and the funeral was over. I spent that night on Melody's grave. When I returned this morning no one asked where I had been, though my mother did glare at me as if I was the foulest being on the planet. I don't think I even want to know what Sami told them. I locked myself in my room afterwards, I didn't feel like eating and didn't want to try to ask for food either, I don't know what the response would have been and don't want to know.

"Sammi just came my room to bring me breakfast. She's the best, she really is. I think, of everyone in my family, she is the only one I can trust. If she ever abandons me, then I don't know what I will do." Here tears began to fall again, blurring the ink beyond recognition.

"That's why Harmony left, she was sick of it," explained Pansy as Draco closed the book in a slight daze. "She would have left sooner but she couldn't think of a place to go. And then, when she received the letter from Hogwarts, she just up and left without a word to anyone. She never told me where she went into hiding, just that it was someplace she doubted anyone in her family would think to look. And I'll admit this is the last place on earth I'd look for her, considering she's claustrophobic."

"She's claustrophobic?" asked Draco with surprise.

"Yes, she became that way after the fire," replied Pansy.

"That explains it then," muttered Draco as he was drawn into his thoughts for a few minutes.

"Explains what?" asked Pansy with confusion.

"Why she had a futon. Her futon was practically new and didn't seem to be slept in. Plus the hole in the wall wasn't natural or originally part of this place, so why would she make a hole in the cave wall, especially if she was hiding from her family. If someone were to walk by the new hole would surely be noticed. But if she was claustrophobic then she would be unable to live in a place like this without a window or some opening."

"There for, she had to take the risk of making that opening," finished Pansy, finally understanding what Draco was talking about.

"There's one more thing that confuses me though," remarked Draco. "How did she become a Granger?"


	22. 20: Falling

Chapter 20

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she became a Granger when-"

A sudden explosion cut Pansy off as she was thrown backwards into a wall. The hut caught fire instantly, burning like no normal fire could. Flames leapt up around them so fast it was a surprise that they didn't catch fire as well.

Draco was the first of the two to come to his senses. Quickly, he pushed the box of diaries into their original hiding place and kicked the door back down, hoping they would survive the miniature inferno. Grabbing Pansy, he began to choke on the smoke but kept going none the less. Pushing towards the door, he found it had been barred from the outside and began to panic.

_'Shit, how can I get us out of here?'_ wondered Draco franticly as he turned around left and right. Knowing getting through the door was no option. He pushed back towards the stone wall that made up the back wall of the room and placed Pansy on the stone window seat, throwing the blankets off so the fire could not reach her.

Casting a barrier of energy around himself and using the barrier to block access to Pansy, Draco began to look for another way out. _'Well, the windows aren't an option, the rice paper has already caught fire. The door is barred so that won't work, and I'm positive the walls are too solid to break through, even with a wizard spell. Damn! Think Draco, think. There has to be a way to get out of here, there has to be...wait, I have it! The glass window!'_

Pulling out his wand, Draco pointed it at the stone box he had seen earlier along the right wall.

"Wingardrium Leveousa!" commanded Draco as he lifted the stone box and, grabbing Pansy out of the way, threw it through the glass window, creating another opening.

Climbing into the opening, Draco let out a shrill whistle. _'Please don't let them be too far away, please don't let them be too far away...Yes!'_

Draco watched with relief as many large creatures with fiery tails, manes, and hooves rose from the mist covered forest bellow. Nightmares.

Meanwhile inside, the leaping flames were coming closer and closer to a small metal container in the corner of the hut. A simple label with an image of crossed out flames is stuck to one side.

Draco watched as the nightmares neared their location. _Come on hurry,_ he silently pleaded. Finally, after what to Draco seemed like an eternity, the largest of the nightmares passed beneath the window.

Gripping Pansy firmly, Draco closed his eyes and leapt through the window. However, by this time the flames had surrounded the metal container and heated it to an unstable level. It exploded.

A gust of wind pushed through the hut and out the window, catching both Draco and the nightmare in its path. Pushing the nightmare off course, Draco missed his target.

He began to fall.


	23. Apology

Alright. I'm sorry for the screw up in the chapters. When I took them offline (because my computer with the originals crashed) I screwed up on the chapter titles by accidentally calling one prologue. I renamed the prologue when I uploaded it again and I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter for chapter 8. It is fixed now and that shouldn't happen again, but if it did please tell me, especially if the story seems to jump or act inconstant. Thanks, and I'm sorry for the mess up.

Naoku


	24. Pansy's Missing!

Chapter 21

Pansy slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the dim sunlight that filtered through the canvas of tree leaves and swirling mists heavy enough to be called fog.

"Ugh, what happened?" muttered Pansy as she propped herself up on her elbows to look around her. "How did I get back out here? And where's Draco?"

Standing stiffly, Pansy stumbled towards the hole which led to the old, un-used waterway and the torii gates to the shrine. Falling through the hole, Pansy received another bump on the head which disoriented her farther. Climbing to her feet, she shook her head and continued to stumble forwards, through the tunnels. She fell several times but kept going none the less.

Finally she reached the pipe's outlet at the pool which surrounded the shrine. However, Pansy couldn't hold on to consciousness any longer. She tumbled forwards out of the pipe and landed sprawled half in and half out of the path which led to the pool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed as he kicked aside a piece of still smoldering wood. There was nothing left of the small house which had once stood in the cave except a few pieces of structure and ashes. Digging through the ashes, Draco found that the black, liquored box which had contained the records of Hermione's life had burned in the fire.

With a sigh Draco left the ruined scene and headed back out to the cavern which contained the pool. Arriving at the pool, he headed towards a part of the wall where the roof had been cut away beneath a rock, allowing for exit but not entry.

Once outside again, he headed back to the clearing where he had left Pansy, only to discover her gone. In a panic he began to call for her. Receiving no response, Draco headed back into the cavern via the waterway, praying that she had stumbled back down the tunnel. Moving quickly, he continued to call her name, listening to it echo through the tunnels but still receiving no response.

Re-entering the cavern he felt fear grip him. She wasn't there either. In fact, she was no where to be found.


	25. To Readers

To Readers:

To everyone who has read this story prior to 8-27-06, you should know that some of the names in this story have been changed and a few of the things you read before have been re-written a little. There have been no really big changes aside from the names of the characters in this story, though I would suggest re-reading this if you have the time. However, if you don't, then here is a quick synopsis of the changes.

Yoko- Harmony

Yuku- Melody

Sami - Tami (the names have been switched so that Tami is the nice one and Sami is the abuser)

Those are all the changes, but it still would not be too bad of an idea to re-read it if only to clear up any confusion by switching Sami and Tami's names. Yoko and Yuku were changed because I was getting comments about her not being Japanese.

Oh, and Harmony's eyes are now Yellow.

Also, if any of you have read Coven Wars then you may recognize these names. This is a completely different story and I was simply re-using the names. Please keep in mind that these are separate stories and should be read separately. Thank you.

Naoku (now Selene)


End file.
